Craving Freedom
by Fey Phantom
Summary: PostSeries What's wrong with Kai? And what does the presence of a new threat have to do with the secret histories of both the Hiwatari family and the sacred beasts? Rated for violence and mature themes. ON HIATUS FOR NOW will be updated in future
1. Fragmented Reunion

Full summary: _Post-Series_ When Tyson begins to worry about his friend, reunited teammates travel to the land of Russia and find themselves to be the ones in trouble. Everything is hidden in the secrets of the Hiwatari family and in the even more secret stories of the sacred spirits. For one last time, the Bladebreaker's find they must fight for, not only the world, but the right to live in it as well.

**Warning!** This fic contains spoilers to the end of season three of Beyblade: G Revolution. If you do not want to be spoiled, push the back button at the top of your screen and have a great day. _smiles_ If you don't mind or have already sought out the ending, carry on and enjoy the fic.

-----Past this point contains spoilers-----

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Now that that's out of the way, I may as well get this done too:

**Disclaimer:** Never have, never will own any part of Beyblade or any of the bishies that would come with that ownership... ahhhh, if only...

Okay, and finally, an author's note: As previously stated, this fic will contain spoilers. My story takes place a year after GRev. Near the end of the series, episode 48 of GRev to be exact, Kai's Dranzer is broken. My one question I could never find an answer to is whether or not Dranzer came back to life, as phoenixes usually would. Whether or not he actually comes back in the show, in this fic, **Dranzer is dead**. This will relate to Kai throughout the fic and will have a significant effect on the storyline. So if I am mistaken and Dranzer is actually resurrected in the show, my fic will not change to suit that.

Okay, I think I've rambled on enough, haven't I? So on with the story!

**-**

**Craving Freedom**

_-_

_Eons ago when the sport of beyblading was young, powerful beasts roamed the earth. But as the old ways faded, the re-awakened essences of the beasts heralded the dawning of a new age of champions. The beasts shall rise again._

-

Chapter 1: Fragmented Reunion

_Monday, December 20, 2004_

Tyson laid his head back and looked up at the sky. It was a bright sunny day, with only a few clouds striped across the infinite sea of blue above. He let out a sigh. It had been a while since he was able to relax like this. A light breeze drifted across his face, cooling it from the heat of the sun. Although winter was all around him, the day felt much warmer than the past week had been.

Tyson lifted his head again and looked at the river. It was partially frozen but was as beautiful as ever. The thin ice along the banks glistened in the strong light. It was such a beautiful day and, Tyson thought to himself, only one thing could ruin it –

"Tyson!" came a shrill voice, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. I told you I'd meet you at your house remember? Or did you forget about that, too?"

Tyson frowned. He should have known better than to come to the park, Hilary knew that was his favourite spot. He turned to face the brunette who was in a huff. "Gee, you found me –"

"This isn't a joke, Tyson!" Hilary lectured, her hands on her hips. She had grown quite a bit over the past year, looking much more mature by the day it seemed, but she still wore the same angry expression that she always had when he was goofing off, Tyson mused. "– Are you even listening to me? I don't know why I even bother!" Hilary sighed, putting one hand up to her head as if she had a headache.

"Tyson," Hilary started over, trying to keep her calm, "you can't skip class. You know we have that mid term coming up soon and, no offence, you could use all the review you can get." She took a seat next to Tyson on the ground, folding her coat underneath her; it was obvious the ground was cold.

"Aw, come on, Hil, you know I've been working hard lately. I don't think I've ever worked this hard on anything other than beyblading or eating before," complained Tyson.

"As surprising as it sounds, I do know you've been working hard, Tyson. But if you quit now, all that work would be for nothing. It's only a week 'till Winter Break. You only have to work hard for another week and then you can relax to your heart's content." Hilary smiled. "Now, how about we get to school before the bell rings, hmm?" Hilary placed her hand on Tyson's shoulder. He looked at her for a moment, and then nodded.

"But I'm going to keep you to your word that you won't pester me over the break to do any work." He winked and then got up, brushing off some snow that had drifted onto his shirt from the breeze. The two sixteen-year-olds walked together up the frosted slope and down the empty road.

---

The school day was uneventful and, quite a few times, Tyson found himself staring out the windows at the blue skies, rethinking his choice to accompany Hilary to school. It was not until after lunch that Tyson was happy that he came.

Mr. Saito announced the arrival of a new student, an exchange student, that would be joining the class for the following few months. "So, class, please welcome your new peer, Max Mizuhara."

A blonde boy stepped through the doorway, freckles apparent even at the back of the classroom. Tyson was shocked and had lifted his head up so fast from its resting position on his desk that he knocked his textbook to the floor. Luckily, everyone else was in too much awe to notice. The entire class was staring, wide-eyed, at the former world champion. They were waiting for someone to call 'joke'.

Apparently unaware of the class' reactions to their new peer, Mr. Saito invited Max to sit at the empty seat beside Tyson at the back.

Tyson's eyes followed Max as he came to the back of the room. "Is that really you, Max?" were the first words Tyson could get out of his mouth. Max laughed. "I mean, why're you here?" Tyson corrected. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

As Max took his seat, he answered, "I'm living with my dad for a while and he figured that that shouldn't stop me from attending school, so he enrolled me here." Tyson blinked. "I'll be going back to America in the spring, but for now, we're classmates! And I wanted it to be a surprise, so I left it out of my e-mails." Max smiled.

"Wow, hey, that's great! Hey Max, you can be my partner for our group projects. It'll be so much fun! It has to do with history – the roles of samurai in Japan, I think." Tyson started to think about what exactly they were supposed to do; he hadn't really been paying attention to Mr. Saito when he had explained it.

"Hey!" came a whimpering voice from in front of the two. It was Kenny. "What about me, Tyson? I'm already your partner!" He had obviously been listening in on the conversation.

"Well," Tyson thought, putting a finger to his chin, "I don't think Hilary has a partner yet. You can be hers."

"Hey, wha–?"

"No offence, Tyson," Max butted in, "but I'd much rather be Chief's partner."

"Great!" commented Kenny, "Then it's settled, you and I are partners, Max." Kenny smiled. Although Max was easy-going, he was still much easier to work with than Tyson would ever be.

"Hey, wait! Then what about me?" Tyson whined.

"Well, I hear Hilary doesn't have a partner yet," Max snickered.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, _pal_!" grumbled Tyson.

---

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary all walked together to Tyson's house that afternoon when the final school bell rang. They entered the gates to the dojo and Tyson was met with an equally pleasant surprise to seeing Max come in his classroom earlier. Leaning against the door to the house, a black-haired blader stood, arms crossed. He had obviously been expecting Tyson home any moment.

"Ray!" Hilary exclaimed from Tyson's side.

And so it was. Ray smiled at the rest of his old friends. "Grandpa said you'd be home soon, Tyson, so I decided to wait here for you."

Ray was dressed differently than his usual white top. Instead, he wore a red long-sleeved shirt, outlined in gold with the Chinese flag patched onto the upper left chest. The rest of his outfit was much more suited to his regular style: black pants, black shoes, black gloves and his hair style the same as always, but now held in a new red adornment.

"Heya, Ray! Wow! Today's been so great! Guess what, Ray? Guess who showed up at class today?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"Hey, Max," Ray said to Max as if it was no big thing that the boy from America was there. "Yeah Tyson, I already know."

"W-what? You TOLD him?" Tyson questioned Max.

"Well, he told me he was going to be here so I decided to let him in on my plans as well," stated Max matter-of-factly.

Tyson was looking back and forth between the two disbelievingly. "And Ray, why are you here?"

"I'm working here."

"Huh? What do you mean, 'working here'?" Hilary asked this time.

"Mr. Dickenson hired me as the Chinese ambassador for the BBA."

"You could have at least e-mailed me, I wouldn't have told a soul," Kenny sulked.

Tyson glanced sideways at Kenny. "Yeah, well, it doesn't seem like anyone's telling us anything anymore," Tyson mumbled.

"Aw, don't feel too badly about it. We just wanted to surprise you guys," Ray sympathized.

Tyson still looked sceptical. "I don't suppose Kai said anything about coming here to you guys, did he?"

Ray and Max exchanged glances. "We wish we could say something but," Ray paused, frowning, "neither one of us has been able to contact Kai. It's like he doesn't want to talk to us at all."

"I'm not surprised," Kenny admitted, "Kai hasn't returned any of my messages either."

Hilary looked between all four faces, each one seeming sadder than the last at the lack of communication from their previous teammate and friend. Why wouldn't Kai want to talk to them? Maybe the answer wasn't too hard to figure out; Kai had always been a loner and maybe he hadn't changed as much as the guys thought he had in the last few years. Kai probably just wanted to go back to the life he had before, whatever that was –

"That's it!" Tyson shouted out suddenly, snapping Hilary from her thoughts. "I'm gonna throw a Christmas get-together for the Bladebreakers and you guys had better be there, and Kai," he added.

"Um, Tyson, how do you propose we get Kai to come?" Kenny asked timidly.

"Kenny, you're going to send him another message. Tell him he's got to come. Tell him –" Tyson paused to think, "– tell him it's urgent."

"But Tyson," Kenny complained, "isn't that a bit drastic. I mean, it's his choice if he wants to come or not."

"Oh, Kenny, please do it? It just wouldn't be a get-together without ALL the Bladebreakers here. I – I just miss him," Tyson admitted.

Everyone bowed their heads thinking of the mysterious blader who they had become close friends with over the past three years. It was hard to admit, but Kai had affected them all in great ways and it was true that it wouldn't be the same without him.

"Very well, Tyson. I'll do it. Only because I miss him just as much as you do." Kenny sighed.

The tone of the reunion between the friends was lowered from that point on until they had all returned to their respective houses for the night. Tyson sat by his window looking up at the moon half lit high above the Earth. He thought of the day's events and one thing wouldn't leave his mind: 'Kai, what's going on with you?'

---

The hallway was cool; the mixture of winter and metal made the building particularly cold, even though the heaters were running. He walked silently down the long corridor, hands in his pockets as men and women in lab coats ran around him holding clipboards or pushing heavy machinery on wheels. The walls around him were white, the floors, white, the ceiling, white. The doctors racing around wore white. The lights brightly shone white from above. The colourless world around him was callous and indifferent. Anyone visiting these hallways for the first time would have felt out of place but, of course, this wasn't his first time here.

His black coat, piercing eyes, green pants, red tie, all misplaced him within his surroundings. A voice came from the com above. It called for Doctor Voronov to come to room B506 immediately. The young man continued to make his way along. His destination was located at the back of the building, hidden deep within its bowels.

He lifted his head, his stare shifting from the floor to the small opening ahead. It was a small reception area. Dull grey chairs lined the waiting area. There was nobody sitting there at the moment. As the hallway continued on past the reception desk, a metal gate separated it in two. On the other side, the corridor seemed to continue on forever still, doors lining the way. The only figure present in the reception area was seated behind the desk, sorting through papers and talking on the phone. The man walked up to her, but remained silent. She looked up at him and recognized him immediately. She covered the phone and said quietly to him, "It's okay. Go right on through Mr. Hiwatari." The man nodded and continued through the gate.

He walked along mutely until he reached a beige door, similar to all the others. It was marked D347. This was Kai's goal. He opened the door and walked in. The heat of the room was welcoming but misleading. One would think the warmth was a sign of happiness, but the sight before Kai was probably the saddest thing in the edifice.

Kai removed his coat, folding it on his arms. He leaned back against the now closed door, frowning. He watched a boy his age eating at his tray by the window. The boy hadn't noticed Kai come in and still remained unaware of the seventeen-year-old watching him. The boy suddenly started laughing, an ominous cackling that pierced through Kai's mind as haunting images attacked his thoughts. The first time he had heard that cackle was shortly before Wyatt was placed in this hospital.

Wyatt had been used as a tool to go after Kai. Not only that, but it had been Kai who had pushed Wyatt to do it. He had told Wyatt that he could never be good enough to train with Kai, so Wyatt was susceptible to the scientist's proposal when he offered Wyatt the power he needed. And now, Wyatt was here to stay. He had already been here for two years and it didn't seem like he was going to get better any time soon. Wyatt continued to laugh and Kai continued to watch, never saying a word.

The silent spectator stayed by the door for over an hour, his eyes never leaving the boy by the window who had long since finished his food and was staring absent-mindedly out of the window.

Finally, without warning, Kai turned and left. It was like a mechanical response, something he had done so often that he knew exactly when it was time to leave. He walked back down the melancholic hallway. As he passed the reception desk, the woman looked up from the filing cabinet and said "Good day, Mr. Hiwatari." Kai continued and didn't even acknowledge her. She must have been used to it for his lack of a response didn't faze her one bit

Kai continued down the passageway, putting his coat back on as he went. He came to an elevator and waited for it to come. When it did, he entered it. It was empty but the mirrors on two sides didn't allow him to be alone; hundreds of reflections looked as dismal as the original. The elevator slowed to a stop and he got out and entered the parking lot. It was nearly empty for its vastness. Nearly all the vehicles belonged to employees. It took no time for Kai to reach his ride, a sleek motorcycle, black and silver. His helmet, red with black outlining, was where he left it: on the handle of his bike. There was no need for him to carry it in to his visits with Wyatt for the parking garage was closed and barely ever had anyone in it.

Kai placed the helmet on his head and started the bike's motor. He drove off toward the exit. With a swipe of his pass, the garage door opened and Kai drove out onto the streets of Moscow.

It was dark out although it was still only late afternoon. Snow was steadily falling from the clouds above. Kai took to alleyways and residential roads to keep away from the traffic on the main roads. He didn't care much for pedestrians watching him drive by. Motorcycles weren't a popular mode of transportation and therefore Kai was often the object of suspicious glances.

Kai drove until he reached a small, cobble-stoned bridge away from the main city. He stopped his bike and brought it as close to the edge as possible to get it out of the way of traffic, even though there was hardly ever any. He stood there, snow clinging to his shoulders. He stared, thinking to himself, out at the river below, its rapid movements keeping the ice from building along its top. Kai stood there so long that the snow stopped and the setting sun was visible below the clouds at the end of the river in front of him. Kai didn't feel the cold biting at the bare skin on his face or his coat whipping around his legs as the wind picked up. He didn't hear the footsteps of the teen approaching him, either.

"Kai?" the stranger spoke. Kai's eyes snapped wide open as he looked up at the new comer. It was a classmate of his, Zasha. Zasha was a black-haired boy who had equally dark eyes. He had been a close friend of Wyatt's before Kai had started attending Whitney Prep, and had warned Wyatt to stay away from Kai. If only Wyatt had listened...

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Since Kai had returned to the school, Zasha and Arkadiy, another student, had become closer friends with Kai, even though Kai didn't want to admit it. "Kai, did you go to visit Wyatt again?" Kai didn't answer. "I know you've been going daily, Mrs. Yudin told me, the receptionist," he added. Kai lowered his eyes to the river.

"Listen, Kai, you can't keep going there. Wyatt isn't even aware that you're there! Wyatt wouldn't want you slaving over him like this! Kai, what happened to Wyatt wasn't your fault!" Kai's eyes shot back up and looked straight into Zasha's. The brunette before Kai seemed undaunted of Kai's imposing posture. "It was a misjudgement on yours and Wyatt's part, but what happened in the end was unforeseeable. You can't blame yourself for that. Wyatt was being stubborn and it cost him his sanity, but he would never want you to give up your life for a helpless cause."

"So that's what you think? That I should just give up on Wyatt? Some friend you are!" Kai let out his anger, something he hadn't been able to do in a very long time, something he usually had control over. However, his emotions had been getting too much to bear lately, and often, at night time, he found himself wishing he would cry, wishing he could. But never did he shed one silver tear – for Wyatt or Dranzer. And now he was taking it out on his friend.

"No, Kai. I'm not saying that at all," Zasha replied unfazed by Kai's outbreak. "I'm saying that you shouldn't spend all your evenings wishing you could change the past because, as amazing as you might be, as amazing as Wyatt thought you were, even you don't have that power. It's alright to visit him now and then, but don't obsess over what happened or soon, you and Wyatt will be inmates." Zasha smiled at Kai who just stared back, but with a softer expression than before.

"Listen Kai," Zasha spoke again as he took out a pen and a piece of paper from his pockets and started to scribble something. "Why don't you come by my house this Saturday. My family's having a get-together and I'm sure they would love to meet one of my best friends." Kai was a little taken aback by the last comment. Zasha passed Kai the piece of paper he had been writing on, "Here, take this. It's my address. We'll be expecting you around seven, K? In the mean time, I'm gonna tell Mrs. Yudin to stop letting you see Wyatt for a while. I'm only trying to help you Kai, you do know that?"

Kai didn't say anything but smiled as his hand closed into a fist on the piece of paper. He then put it in his coat pocket and looked back to the river as the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Zasha continued along the bridge's pathway, as if he had never stopped. Kai turned to leave as well.

The ride home had been quiet, barely any traffic on the roads. Kai parked his bike and entered the apartment building. It was a three-story building, well kept, and was located in a newer neighbourhood. He climbed both flights of stairs to the topmost level. He walked a few doors down and stopped by the apartment number 307. He took out keys from his pockets and selected one, placing it into the keyhole in the doorknob. The knob turned and the door opened. Upon entering, Kai put his keys in a box on the small table by the door. He first removed his gloves, then his coat. He then loosened his tie.

Walking into his home, Kai looked around. He lived in a fairly nice three-room apartment. The entrance opened to the lounge. At the present moment, the blinds were shut on the window at the back, allowing little light into the dark space. Kai did nothing to lighten it up. He walked on past the doorway to his left that led to the bedroom and connected bathroom, past the spotlessly organized lounge, with its navy walls, blue sofa, black television, oak bookshelves full of books, and oak desk that supported a few books and a laptop computer that was running with its screensaver providing most of the light to the room. He turned to another opening to his left. This one led to the kitchen. It was small but it, too, was spotless. Someone who saw this kitchen would think that there was nobody living there, just filling the cupboards up with food every now and then for showcasing. It was a little abnormal for such an apartment, especially one owned by a seventeen-year-old male nonetheless, to be so clean.

Kai reached up into an overhead cupboard and took down a can of instant soup. He opened it and put its contents into a small glass bowl. He put the glass pot on a burner, which he turned on high. In the other room, the computer screen glowed to life, flashing a message that read: You have new mail. Kai noticed the flashing due to the lack of light in the apartment. He abandoned the soup on the burner and came to see what it was. He opened the e-mail and read it over. Once finished, he clicked on the 'delete' button. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to see Kenny, Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi and Hilary. Zasha was right, he couldn't change the past. That's why he decided to bury it and forget it. If he saw those guys, he would have to face Dranzer's death again, and that was something he couldn't do. Kai logged off the computer and closed the top. The darkness swarmed him for a moment as he was caught up in thought. The loud bubbling of water broke his concentration and he left the room to tend to his soup.

---

-

Well, there you have it: the first chapter of my fic. I know it was a bit slow but it was just to set things up a bit. One thing I would like to mention is that Daichi has returned home (to wherever that may be) and he will not be appearing in this fanfiction. Also, I have not decided yet whether or not I'll include Hiro in this fic either, but if I do, it will be only for a small part.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review on your way out. smiles The next chapter: **The Plan** will be posted Monday, September 27, 2004. Hope you stick around.

This one's for Kai:

_Between the wish and the thing life lies waiting. - Unknown_

- Fey Phantom


	2. The Plan

_Disclaimer:_ Wish I owned it... but like everyone else here, I'm just a poor sucker who writes stories about imaginary characters who have more interesting lives than my own.

_A/N:_ Okay, I know I said I'd update in two weeks from last Monday but to tell you the truth, two weeks is just so darn long! So here 'tis: chapter two of Craving Freedom. Well, this chapter is a little lacking in angst, but will be continuing the set up of my story.

-

**Craving Freedom**

Chapter 2: The Plan

_Wednesday, December 22, 2004_

"Tyson! You're late!" Hilary shouted as she entered his bedroom where he still lay asleep in bed. With the curtains shut, the room had the appearance that it was still night time. Tyson awoke with a start at Hilary's shrill voice.

"Wha?" he said groggily.

"It's nearly a quarter to eight," Hilary replied crossing over the floor to the window where she yanked the curtains apart to reveal an overcast winter day. The light from outside was enough, however, to expose a broken alarm clock lying on the floor.

"So that's why..." Tyson spoke more to himself than to anyone else. He recalled that he had had a restless dream in which he was beyblading again. What was more, he was battling against Kai, but Kai seemed different. He had a fire in his eyes like never before and vowed to devour Tyson in the match. Although it was just a dream, Tyson's stomach felt uneasy. Either way, the dream must have been what knocked his alarm clock over. But, what was still more confusing, Tyson had left the clock across the room to ensure that he would get up in the morning to turn it off. He must have been sleep walking in order to crash the clock; there was no other explanation.

"Tyson!" Hilary snapped him from his thoughts. "Well," she waited.

"Well, what?" he asked, utterly confused.

"Well, get ready!" she said, amazed at his stupidity.

---

Tyson was dressed his quickest and grabbed a ready-to-go breakfast bar to eat on the way. The two children ran, first to Kenny's house to meet up with him, then to Max's. Finally, all together, they hurried to school, not having the nice morning chat they had all planned for the trip to school due to Tyson's lateness. The four children sprinted through the schoolyard and the hallways and jumped into their class as the bell was ringing.

"Made it!" Max sighed. The rest of the group answered with panting.

"Now children, take your seats," Mr. Saito lectured looking disapprovingly at the children on the floor.

Max, Kenny, Hilary and Tyson all took their seats and prepared their notebooks for the third last day of school before the break. Mr. Saito began writing the day's lesson on the board. Tyson took this opportunity to get Kenny's attention.

"What?" Kenny answered over his shoulder to the boy poking him in the back with a pencil.

"You haven't heard from Kai yet, have you? He hasn't returned your e-mail?" asked Tyson hopefully.

"No, of course not. I told you you'd be the first to know," Kenny sighed. It obviously wasn't the first time Tyson had questioned him over the past few days. Then, a little more compassionately, Kenny said, "I'm sure he'll get back to us. He's probably just busy or something."

"Yeah? Well I'm not so sure," Tyson spoke in an angry voice much more audible to the rest of the class than the conversation had previously been. Max and Hilary's attentions were taken from the swiftly moving chalk at the front of the classroom to the conversation taking place at the back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Max whispered.

"It's Kai," Tyson said. Hilary and Max looked at him inquisitively. "I don't know. I have this feeling that something's not quite right – that he needs our help."

"Don't be silly, Tyson. If he was in trouble, he'd tell us," said Kenny, less sure of himself this time.

"I'm not so sure," repeated Tyson, and he said nothing more. The other three could only wonder what was going through Tyson's mind and whether their friend really did need their help.

---

After school, the four of them returned to Tyson's house where they met up with Ray.

"So how's the job, Ray?" Max inquired.

"Fun, actually," replied Ray with a laugh. "How was school?"

"What, you can't guess?" Max winked.

"Heya, dudes! Care to help with supper?" Tyson's grandfather came out of the dojo glistening in sweat. He had obviously just been training. At his invitation, however, everyone backed away. "That's what I thought," Grandpa paused. "Tyson, why don't you shut the dojo gate and lets all head to the kitchen!" Grandpa's tone made the job seem like it was a treat. Everyone groaned.

"You guys go ahead," Tyson said, "I'll be right there. Ray, could I have a word?" Tyson asked so that only Ray heard him. Tyson didn't want the others to know about their conversation. Not yet, anyway. Ray let the group go ahead.

"What is it, Tyson?" Ray asked perplexed.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Ray continued to stare, confused. "Could you, by any chance, could you go and ask Mr. Dickenson something?"

"What is it Tyson? Just spit it out already," Ray said.

"Could you ask Mr. Dickenson where Kai is?" Tyson laid it out on the line. Ray was taken aback. "He has Kai's address in his database. He's the only one I know who can help. I figured, since you'll see him tomorrow, you could ask, for me, please?" Tyson begged.

"Tyson, you know that's personal information and that Mr. Dickenson can't tell me." Ray tried to reason.

"Listen Ray, I'm worried – "

"Yeah, well you're not the only one," Ray cut him off. "But he still can't give me that information!"

"I was hoping he may do it as a favour." Tyson pleaded. "It's just that – that I keep on having this dream. Kai's in trouble, I know it. In the dream, Kai's possessed by Black Dranzer. I know you may think it's just a dream, but I have a bad feeling about it."

Ray had listened quietly to the boy's explanation for his need to see Kai again. Even the thought of Black Dranzer back with Kai was horrible. "But," Ray sighed, "even if I got Kai's address, what would you do with it?"

"Forget the party, I want to go there." Ray was surprised at the determination in Tyson's voice. "If Kai won't come here, if Kai won't even talk to us, I'm going to go there, wherever he is."

"I just want to let you know, if you go, I'm going with you. That's _IF_ Mr. Dickenson gives me the information. And I'm only doing this, Tyson, because he's my friend, too." Ray smiled at Tyson, who smiled back. Their agreement was cut short, however, by Grandpa's voice yelling at Tyson to get his butt in there. Both Tyson and Ray were halfway to the house before they turned back and headed for the gates, aware that they had forgotten to shut them altogether.

---

_Thursday, December 23, 2004_

The following morning, Ray awoke with a smile. He was in a good mood as he prepared himself for the day. It wasn't until he was at work that a pit of nervousness settled in his stomach and that he felt slightly nauseous, especially when standing. As the day dwindled on, Ray grew more and more conscious of the passing hours and eventually found himself forcing his body into Mr. Dickenson's office to talk with him about business and personal affairs.

Ray stalled the conversation he was dreading with information about the Chinese beyblading community and about the preparations for the upcoming Asian tournament being held in Hong Kong. Even that, too, seemed to pass by fast and it wasn't until Mr. Dickenson asked if that was all that Ray felt he was cornered and had to ask for the favour.

"Sir," Ray started.

"Yes Ray? Something more?" Mr. Dickenson inquired.

"Yes. Just one more thing. This is more of a – a personal favour I'd like to ask."

"I'm listening."

"I was hoping that you'd look up some information for me. I was hoping you'd give me Kai's address," Ray said.

"Ray, you know I can do no such thing. I can't give you Kai's address. If Kai wishes you to have it, he'll give it to you."

"Sir, I know that. It's just, I haven't been able to get a hold of him for a long time. None of the old gang has been able to," said Ray, referring to the previous BBA team.

"The answer's no, Ray," Mr. Dickenson replied sternly. "Best be getting back to work now."

Mr. Dickenson turned to sit at his desk in the back of the room. Ray had turned only halfway before stopping again. "Mr. Dickenson, sir, when you first asked me to participate in a tournament here, I believed that it would all just be a waste of my time. You told me that you wanted me to represent the best of the BBA on a team made up of the other three finalists in that tournament. My first impression of Tyson left me believing that I would end up babysitting him the entire time. But in the end, it was that team which has given me invaluable friends and teammates. They showed me how to enjoy beyblading at the same time as trying your hardest to win. They showed me that no matter what happened, my friends would always be there. I've grown as close to them in the past three years as I've grown to the White Tigers through most of my life. The Bladebreakers are like family to me. And right now, I'm worried that one of my brothers may be hurt, but I can't get to him.

"Mr. Dickenson, you know how close we all are. You've seen us bond. You were the reason we met in the first place. I'm begging you, please, just give us Kai's location so we can see him. I promise that if he wishes to be left alone, we'll leave. As long as we know he's all right and happy. That's all I ask." Ray looked hopefully at Mr. Dickenson.

Mr. Dickenson was deep in thought, contemplating Ray's proposal. "Very well," he said at last, "I'll tell you, but only because I do know about your bond and only as a one-time favour. But this favour doesn't leave this office, hear me?" Mr. Dickenson spoke, acting strict but with an obvious hint of sympathy behind it.

Ray smiled, eyes bright. "Currently," Mr. Dickenson spoke again, checking a page on his screen, "Kai is attending Whitney Prep School in Moscow, Russia. But Ray, don't pester him," Mr. Dickenson pleaded one last time.

Ray began to walk toward the door. "Thank you and don't worry, we won't. Oh," he stopped, "and if Kai asks, we found this information through other means."

"Thank you, Ray."

"No problem." And with that, Ray left the office happy in knowing that, soon enough, he should be able to see his fifth friend, Kai, again.

---

After work, Ray had gone out to the secluded area of the park that over-looked the ocean. The Bladebreakers had spent many days in the past there practicing. It was an area where someone could relax and focus because of the simplicity of the world around it. That park completely hid the bustle and the noisy streets of the city. The forest surrounding it offered a calming music of rustling leaves. The ocean wind brought a wave of fresh air to the nostrils. The place resonated with the tales of the ancient lands. It was like stepping through a portal to the world of the past. That is what made it always seem so wonderful to be there for Ray. It reminded him of home, his village, where customs went unchanged for centuries and the pace of life was slower.

And at the present, it brought back wonderful memories of his friends and himself enjoying life; memories he would never forget.

He watched the sun set before he headed back to Tyson's house to give him Mr. Dickenson's answer. When he arrived at the teen's house, it was dark out and only the light from inside the house illuminated Ray's path. As he entered the training room, Ray quickly identified four people on the floor. Kenny, Hilary and Tyson had books open in front of them and Max was lying back against the far wall, candy bar in hand, looking at the rest of them with a smug smile. Kenny sat apart from Hilary and Tyson and was muttering to himself nonsense that only he understood. Meanwhile, Hilary was quizzing Tyson out of a thick math textbook that was in her lap and Tyson was trying to write out the answers on a notepad.

"Oh, I forgot," Ray smiled. The four studious kids looked up. They had been completely unaware of the guest's entrance. Only now did Ray remember Tyson telling him that tomorrow, Friday, would be the big midterm test at school. Max, being a new student of only a week, was exempted from the tests and, therefore, had the night off of studying and school work.

"Hey Ray! So how was your day? Came here to talk with Tyson? Sorry, he's a tad busy at the moment. Heh heh," Max taunted.

"Yeah, you think you're real funny," Tyson said, irritated. "See if I invite you over after this." Max and Ray laughed. "So, what is it, Ray? Did Mr. Dickenson say anything?"

"Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny asked. "What do you mean Tyson?"

"Yeah," Ray answered

"Really? That's great!" Tyson yelled. Ray nodded.

"Wait!" Kenny screamed trying to get Tyson's and Ray's attentions. "What's going on? What did you ask Mr. Dickenson about?"

Tyson snickered at Kenny's anticipation. "Well, I guess I should let the cat out of the bag. Last night, I asked Ray to ask Mr. Dickenson if he could give us Kai's address."

"You didn't! You know he can't!" Hilary joined in.

"Well, he gave it to me," said Ray, "and Tyson, I figure we should leave Saturday. So, if anyone else wants to come, that's when we're going."

"You're going to see Kai," Max muttered. "Then you can count me in," he winked.

"Me too," chimed Hilary.

"And me," Kenny added.

Tyson beamed. He had known that they would have stopped him had they heard of his plan before, but now that Ray had already gotten Kai's location, they were all looking forward to seeing Kai and not thinking about all the down sides to the plan, like the fact that Mr. Dickenson had to betray Kai's privacy. But in the end, as Tyson saw it, it didn't matter because everything would be fine. And maybe Kai would even come back with them to Japan. Hey, he could hope, couldn't he?

---

_Friday, December 24, 2004_

The next day passed relatively fast and none of them could say that they were upset that the tests were over. It was one more night and they would be off on an early morning flight to Moscow. The night before, all the gathered Bladebreakers camped at Tyson's house and it all seemed just like old times, like the night before leaving for another tournament.

At one point, during the evening, Hilary had called Tyson aside to talk with him. She led the curious boy out to the frozen pond in Tyson's backyard.

"What is it Hilary?" Tyson asked, wondering why she wanted to speak with him privately. "Is it about the test? 'Cause I think I did okay, at least well enough to pass. Or is it about that partner project because I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You don't have a partner yet, do you? 'Cause that would completely blow all my plans-"

"Tyson!" Hilary snapped, stopping Tyson before he was too far on another one of his tangents. "No, it's not about the partner project or the test. It's about Kai."

"Kai?" This confused Tyson even more. "Well, don't worry Hil, I'm sure we'll get to him on time. Everything will be alright in the end, you'll see."

"Tyson!" Hilary barked again, "Let me finish speaking won't you?" Tyson backed away, quietly listening and twiddling his fingers. "Good. It's just," she said, suddenly sounding very weary, "I've been thinking and I'm not sure if going to Russia is the right thing to do." She held up a finger to Tyson's mouth to keep him quiet from retaliating.

Tyson calmed down. Whatever she had been thinking was wrong – obviously – because, Tyson thought, he knew that there was no better decision than going to Russia to find Kai.

"What if Kai's perfectly fine? What if all we're doing is intruding on his life? What if all he wants to do is return to the life he had before he met any of you? The truth is, Tyson, whether you want to believe it or not, when all is said and done, all the Bladebreakers, yourself included, all had lives before they joined the team. For three years, you guys were a team, but for thirteen years before that, you all experienced different lives, you all have different memories, and you all have different relationships that maybe no one else on this team even knows of."

"What are you saying, Hilary?" Tyson asked a little spitefully.

"Maybe all Kai wants to do is go back to the life he left when he joined the

Bladebreakers." Hilary said unwaveringly.

"Bullshit."

Hilary flinched at Tyson's language. "Why won't you accept the idea, Tyson?"

Tyson looked directly in her eyes. "Because, because I was there in Russia. Three years ago, I saw what was in Kai's past. I saw what he went through and what he suppressed in his mind for eight years and I think I know Kai well enough to say that he would never willingly go back to that hellhole. I don't know what's going on, but if it has anything to do with Voltaire then it's even more important that we go there. And also, I don't think I know one instance where Kai wouldn't be glad to see me. He's my best friend and I feel like there's something wrong. Hilary, I need to go, even if he is just living his life, I need to see him."

Tyson walked back to the party and was soon immersed in laughter once more. Hilary stared at the moon deep in thought. She wasn't there at the tournament in Russia when Kai had abandoned his teammates, but she had heard quite a lot about it – especially when Kenny had been trying to convince her Kai was a friend and no spy. She had been convinced that Kai was with the 'bad guys' because of his coldness. Looking back upon the way Kai was, Hilary found that it was completely understandable that someone raised in such a manner would turn out the way Kai did. He was treated as a tool in his childhood and the obvious reaction to that would be to distance himself from people. But it all seemed so odd. Why would Kai go back to Russia, unless he wanted to resume his life?

Hilary thought back to the day Kai left. It was only a few days after BEGA had fallen. All the Bladebreakers were at Tyson's. Daichi returned to his home village. Then Max went back to America. Soon after, Ray returned to China. Tyson and Kai were the only ones left at his house and, eventually, Kai said that it was time he returned home as well. Kai left an e-mail address with Tyson and Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray had all kept in touch with Kai. Even Hilary had written him a few times asking how he was. But, over time, they stopped getting replies. Kai seemed to vanish and ever since, none of them had spoken to him.

The chill of a sudden breeze reminded Hilary of where she was and she went back to the house.

---

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Yes, for all those Kai fans out there, I know that Kai wasn't in it... which is probably why it was a little lacking in angst. But, anyway, there will be plenty of Kai next chapter. Well, now I'd like to pay my respects to those who reviewed this story:

**unknown**: I've always tried to stick to the facts and I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review and I hope you stick around.

**MasterFranny**: I hope the second chapter pleased you as well. Truth be told, I haven't seen much of G Revolution yet either, but I like to find out spoilers in advance. _heh_ I live in Canada where YTV has just shown episode 10 today.

**Golden Lunar Eclipse**: Gee, who guessed you'd be here? _winks_ Anyway, I don't think I changed anything in chapter 1 but chapter 2 has a few changes which you may or may not have noticed... Anyway, chap 7 may be a while since I intend to get the other one up by Friday _smile_

**Nimth**: Your wish is my command! _heh heh_ Well, I hope you liked this chappie as well and thanks for the review. I know I used to have trouble with extremely short chapters. Last chapter alone almost equaled a six chapter fic I wrote three/four years ago, so that's saying something...

And to all those people who are reading but haven't reviewed: I hope you're enjoying it as well. The next chapter will be: **Searching For Kai**. Now as I said at the beginning of this chapter, two weeks is just too long so I'll update this once a week which means chapter three will be posted Monday, September 27, 2004 (gee... sounds familiar). Hope to see ya around and please review.

For the BBA trying to find Kai:

_Love is all we have, the only way that each can help the other. - __Euripides, Orestes__(408 BC)_

Fey Phantom


	3. Searching For Kai

_Disclaimer:_ Wish I owned but it will remain a little fantasy of mine... And I thank Simon & Garfunkel for the awesome song that is _The Sounds Of Silence_. It rules and helped me create a scene in this chapter!

_A/N:_ Well here's the third chapter, a little longer than the others. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! It'll help me in the long run and would be greatly appreciated.

I have also used a few Russian words so I figured I'd help point out their meanings since we don't all know Russian _winks_ These are roughly translated through sound so the spelling in the English alphabet might be a little off...

_Shkola_: this should be fairly obvious... school

_Ochin horosho_: Very well

_Pojalusta_: welcome

Well, that's it. Enjoy this chapter. 'Till later!

-

**Craving Freedom**

Chapter 3: Searching For Kai

_Saturday, December 25, 2004_

Early on Saturday, the group found themselves yawning at the airport, being wished 'good luck' by Grandpa, and flying 1000, 2000, 4000 feet in altitude with the sun barely up over the horizon. So this was it, thought Tyson as he looked around the airplane at the others. He was sitting next to the window. Beside him rested Hilary and then Max. Across the aisle were Ray and Kenny, and next to them was a rather large man whom Kenny seemed slightly scared of being flattened by, should the man roll to the side in his sleep. As a result, Kenny, apart from Tyson, was the only one awake. Tyson pitied Kenny, of course, but not nearly enough to agree to switch places with him. As a precaution, however, Tyson rolled over to look out the window, turning his back to Kenny and pretending to be asleep.

The clouds whipped by the window, the white fluff looking so soft and innocent. This was the world of children's dreams: another world in which hopes and goals are accomplished and where everyone is welcomed. The sun, now above the clouds, reflected brightly on their surfaces. Everything was so wondrous up here. Tyson felt right at home. The warmth of the sunlight coaxed him into a light sleep.

Tyson flew along, whipping in and out of the evaporated water. His body snaked through the air. He lowered himself to below the clouds and continued on going, looking down while he soared. The earth was a beautiful green. Lakes spotted along the land were as navy holes in the terrain. The world below the clouds was dark, the same as the clouds, which were ready to release their tears onto the world. Only a few beams of light broke through to the land and gave it their glow.

Tyson dove toward the ground and balanced out his course as he brushed the tall grass of the fields. A gust of wind followed him brushing apart the grass as well. Tyson soared along the ground, passing a herd of elk-like creatures that pranced along, fleeing the coming storm. Smaller animals returned to their burrows or escaped to their nests found in the few trees.

Tyson smiled. He had never felt so free – so happy. This was his paradise, if only he were allowed to stay here.

No sooner had he thought it than he felt a sharp pain hit his hind leg. Tyson came crashing into the earth. The dirt parted as the force of his long body slid through it. He had gotten careless. He had come too close to the ground, to where _they_ could reach him. He wasn't allowed to fly freely, he had forgotten that. And now he must fight for even the opportunity to dream that he may one day be completely free. Tyson got up, shook off the dirt, and turned to meet those who wished him harm. In front of him stood several humans, ready to fight. Tyson roared and then attacked –

"Tyson. Tyson." Tyson opened his eyes. Hilary was shaking him to wake him. "We've landed Tyson."

"Huh? OH!" It took Tyson a few moments to realize where they were. "Yeah, that's right, Kai!"

"Don't tell me you forgot. And after that speech last night, too," Hilary smirked.

"Of course not!" Tyson retaliated. "Let's just get out of here," he mumbled. Tyson grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment and followed the gang down the aisle, exiting the plane onto the cold pavement at the Moscow airport. Once inside the building, Ray called a couple taxis. Both taxis showed up and the children loaded their bags in the back. Their next trial was trying to get to where they wanted to go.

"Whitney Prep.," Ray tried. Both drivers looked at him quizzically.

Max stepped forward. "Um, Whitney _school_?" he said in English.

"Ah, shkola Whitney," one of the drivers said. "Ochin horosho." He then explained to the other driver, who didn't seem to understand as much as the first, and the kids climbed into each car.

"I just hope he knows where he's going," Max said, a little worried.

Tyson and Kenny had hopped into the back of the first cab and Ray, Max and Hilary were in the back of the second, who's driver still seemed unsure of where he was going and was trying to keep up with the other driver. After about half an hour and the diminishing buildings and city life, however, all five children began to worry about their cab driver's reliability. Finally, both cabs turned off the main road and down a side road. In the distance, a large building came into view. In fact, there were several buildings. But surely enough, it was a school. The taxis stopped and the children got out.

The school was on the border of the city. Although the drive up was long, it seemed that walking here probably would have taken less time. In fact, the drivers had probably taken the most indirect route here. "That's just great," Tyson said, realizing this.

"Well, we're here now. Let's just find Kai," Ray said.

The five teens entered the building they had pulled up in front of. The front doors opened to a reception area. An office was in the centre of the room. "Well, at least we don't need to ask where the front desk is," Max exclaimed happily.

"Excuse me, do you know where we might find Kai Hiwatari?" Hilary asked the woman behind the desk. The woman didn't seem remotely interested in what Hilary had to say, however, for she turned her back on Hilary and left to the back room. Hilary was insulted until she saw the woman return with another. She understood now.

"Yes? What would you like," the new woman asked in Japanese.

"We were wondering where we might find Kai Hiwatari," Hilary repeated.

"I'm sorry. He has returned home for the winter break. He won't be returning until lessons start again in the new year."

"You wouldn't happen to know where he lives, do you?"

"I'm sorry. I am unable to disclose that information. You'll have to contact him yourself," the woman said.

"But, we want to surprise him. We came all the way from Japan..." Hilary tried.

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to give you his address," the woman frowned. "If that is all, I must get back to work." She turned and walked back to the other room.

"She didn't have to be so, so snippy!" Hilary said, irritated, as the group walked back down the hall.

"Great, another dead end," sighed Ray.

"Hold on.' Everyone stopped and looked at Tyson. "Have none of you ever been to the office at your school?"

"I'm afraid none of us like detentions as much as you, Tyson," Max joked.

"_Anyway_," Tyson continued, "they all have records of each student, their home phone number and address and their marks," Tyson added thoughtfully. The faces of the rest of the children brightened considerably. "So," continued Tyson, "all we have to do is sneak into the office and find Kai's folder."

"Um, Tyson," Kenny squeaked, "I think you're underestimating the 'all we have to do' part."

"Chief's right, Tyson. How're we going to get in there, find it, copy it, and get out without anyone noticing?" inquired Max.

Tyson grinned.

---

"Ha ha hah!" Max laughed.

"I'm not so sure about this, guys!" Kenny screamed as he clung to the object he was sitting on.

The former Bladebreakers had snuck away with a janitor's cart and were racing through the hallways with it. Students (those who were staying over the break) jumped out of the way as the cart hurdled through the corridors and eventually flew past the front desk, whipping papers into the air.

Max and Ray were the ones pushing the cart, which was continuing to pick up speed, and Kenny was on the front trying to keep from throwing up.

"What the – "the receptionist stood up and saw the cart turn right before it reached the front doors. "It's those kids." The woman called her fellow workers and they all left the office, chasing after the trouble-making children.

"Now," Tyson whispered. Hilary and Tyson snuck into the office area and headed straight for the back room. They went right for the filing cabinet. Drawer number one held some school fliers. Drawer number two – some teacher's profiles. Drawers three and four, though, were locked.

"They must be in here," Hilary stated. "But how do we get in?"

"You forget you're with the master – and I snatched these keys that the woman dropped in her haste to chase after the others." Tyson smiled. He was twirling a key ring around his index finger.

The two began to try each key in the hole. Finally, one key went in. "It fits," stated Hilary. And sure enough, the drawer opened. They were in luck, that drawer had the student files and, more importantly, Kai's. Tyson removed the folder and started reading the information out loud. Hilary copied it down. Tyson pause for a moment taking in Kai's extremely good average before he returned the folder to the cabinet and shut it.

No sooner had the lock clicked than there was a loud 'So' heard. Both teens turned toward the exit. There, looming over them dangerously, was the Japanese-speaking woman. "You think you can pull some half-witted stunt to distract us and break into our private files, do you?" she said with venom. Behind her were Max, Ray and Kenny, each with their own rather alarming-looking escorts. "You're just lucky you never opened that cabinet or we would be forced to call the authorities," she lectured. Evidently, she hadn't seen them close the drawer. "Now, do yourselves a favour and GO HOME!"

The kids were forced to leave the school premises. They were out on the street again.

"Did you get it?" Ray asked.

"After all that, you better have," Kenny said. He was looking a tad green.

"We sure did," Tyson said, eyeing the guard who appeared to be sleeping but was most likely watching them slyly from under his hat. "Anyway, let's go."

The children walked back toward the city.

---

"We should almost be there by now," said Kenny, checking the on-line map on his laptop. "Just another few blocks." The group eventually stopped in front of a three-story apartment building. "This is it," Kenny said.

"And about time too, I'm starving!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Not only that," added Ray, "but the sun's nearly set. I hope we can stay here tonight because I don't fancy looking for a hotel in the dark."

The gang entered the building. They walked up the stairs to the third floor and went to room 307. Tyson knocked on the door and they waited... and waited. He knocked again. No answer.

"Maybe he's not home," Hilary suggested.

"He's gotta be home. Where else could he be?" Tyson said exasperated. Finding Kai was turning out to be a wild goose chase.

Everyone was then distracted by the click of a door. A small, elderly Russian woman came out of the apartment 310.

"_Hi_," Max tried in English.

"You know," Tyson pointed out, "you just got lucky with the taxi driver. This _is_ Russia, not everyone understands English."

"_Oh, hello_," the woman answered.

Max turned back to his friends and winked. The others stared at him, dumbfounded.

"_So you do know English_," Max said.

"_Yes, my daughter lives in Canada and I visit many time_," the woman answered. "_You look for Kai? He is such a sweet boy_," she said.

Max snickered imagining Kai being called 'sweet' to his face. Only this old woman would be able to get away with that.

"Just get on with it," Tyson muttered from behind him, obviously annoyed that he couldn't understand what the joke was.

"_Yeah. Do you know where we could find Kai_?" Max asked.

"_He is out but should be back tomorrow_."

"_Thank you_," Max said and the woman left.

"So, what did she say?" asked Kenny.

"She said that Kai should be back tomorrow. I guess we'll have to find some place to stay for the night."

"Well, we better get going before it gets too dark," Ray said. The five of them left the apartment for the cold streets of Moscow. A little while later, they found a nice hotel to crash for the night. They were positive that they would see Kai tomorrow. By the way the woman sounded, Kai had been there recently and that meant that Kai was okay. All they had to do now was wait.

---

Kai looked up at the mansion. It hadn't been too hard to find. There were a large number of vehicles in the driveway which made Kai more nervous than he already was. Sure, most of the time he was able to seem submissive, but that wasn't nearly close to how he really felt now. He was about to enter a strange place and he felt completely incapable of controlling his future. Beyond the front doors lay the unknown. Kai tried to comfort himself by taking in his surroundings. A lot can be told of a family from the way their home seemed. The lawn was orderly but the snow on the driveway allowed for some leeway from rigid organization. A cute sign on the door read 'pojalusta', inviting guests to feel at ease, although it hardly made Kai feel any better. The truth was, Kai wasn't good with people. He preferred to be alone, he always had. The thought of being tied to a room full of people for the next few hours scared him. It was one of the only things that could.

Gathering his strength, he rang the doorbell. A light chime could be heard through the door. The door opened and a woman greeted him. It must have been Zasha's mother. She had short blonde hair and a tender expression. She was fairly tall, and wearing a black formal suit and skirt. Pearls lined her neck but didn't define her look, giving the idea that she didn't have much care for the wealth she had. She seemed to be in her late thirties. Kai walked in and removed his shoes. There must have been around twenty other pairs along the wall.

"Kai!" exclaimed a voice. Zasha slid into view from the next room. "We've been waiting. Oh, this is my mother, Sonia Kozlov. Mother, this is Kai Hiwatari."

Kai bowed. "It is a pleasure Mrs. Kozlov."

She laughed. "Just call me Sonia, dear. Please, here you're treated as family. Come in," Sonia motioned toward the next room where soft chatter could be heard.

Kai didn't move. Suddenly, he felt a slap on his shoulder. Zasha had wrapped his arm around Kai's shoulders and he was smiling. "Ahh, come on Kai, no need to be nervous. They may seem daunting at first but once you get to know them you realize they're just a bunch of goofs," Zasha assured Kai. He then led Kai to the next room.

Kai hadn't been too far off. There were definitely at least twenty people. A quick count totalled the number to twenty-three. "I thought this was going to be a small family gathering," Kai mumbled to Zasha.

"Well, I'm sorry that that's the way it came across but I assure you, I never said any such thing," Zasha chimed. "Anyway, you're here now. How about I introduce you to everyone. Let's see, where should I start? Hmmm... Well, over there," he pointed, "are my sisters Kiska and Larissa, they're both younger than me. And there in the big chair is Grandpa Gavrie..." Zasha continued on around the room naming people and giving anecdotes about a few of them, like how his Uncle met his Aunt, or when Grandpa Gavrie came back from the war after saving a few of his men by carrying them on his own back.

Kai normally hated to hear tales such as these, he never really cared to reflect on other people's memories, but at this point, it allowed him some comfort in knowing that as long as Zasha talked to him, nobody else would and also that he wouldn't have to sit down at a table, trapped.

But, as these things always seem to happen, the time it took for Zasha to introduce Kai to everyone's life story didn't seem to take nearly as long as it should have. Sonia called them all to the table to eat.

For most of the supper, Kai wasn't bothered at all. As long as he stayed silent, the others seemed to respect his privacy. Finally, however, having not heard a sound from their guest since welcoming him, Sonia began to talk with Kai. "Kai," Kai looked up and, at her addressing him, the others looked 'round to him as well, "Zasha has told me that you're into beyblade, like him." It was obvious that she was trying to coax him into talking about something that he knew well.

"Yes."

"Well, Zasha's not very good at explaining these things to me, what's the game about?"

"Mo-om!" Zasha complained.

Kai felt like laughing to Sonia's obvious insult of her son, but he decided to keep his stoic nature. If he laughed, he would be opening up to this stranger in front of him. "Well, it's simple, really. The last blade spinning is the victor. Your only goal is to win." It was a crude explanation of the game, but it didn't require a long conversation on Kai's part.

Sonia wasn't going to give up that easily however. "It's a bit dangerous, though, isn't it? I mean, after what happened to Wyatt – "

Kai's eyes shot up, Sonia covered her mouth and Zasha stood up alarmingly. "Mom!" he growled. Zasha had warned his mother about mentioning Wyatt.

Kai watched the woman for a few moments. She seemed devastated. He decided to fix the situation. "It's alright," he said. The dinner continued but Sonia had stopped trying to talk with Kai, she was obviously still sorry about what she had done. Instead, Kai enjoyed the rest of the evening by watching the others talk amongst themselves. Zasha had such a loving family, something he had never been blessed enough to have. Everyone from Zasha's siblings to his second cousins were happy, caring people. The ideal family... if only Zasha knew how lucky he was.

After supper, Kai tried to help Sonia and Zasha clean up but Zasha insisted that Kai join the others back in the lounge. Kai wouldn't leave and so, finally, Zasha enlisted his help by having him take the Vodka out to the others.

Kai was standing by the window when Sonia came back out from the kitchen. She went over to Kai. "Zasha will be a few more minutes." Kai nodded. "Listen," she sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said – "

"No," Kai cut her off. "No, I meant what I said, it's okay. You know," he looked at her, "you have a very smart son, Sonia. And he's right, what happened to Wyatt will never change no matter how much I wish it. It's something I have to accept and move on, no matter how hard that seems. I've been a real jerk to him lately," Kai said, suddenly bitter. He wasn't referring to Wyatt anymore, but to Zasha. Sonia knew.

"That's not what I see." Kai studied her expression. She was smiling at him. "You've been a true friend to him. Believe it or not, you've helped him come to grips with what happened to Wyatt as well. Losing a best friend can be tough but, between you two, you seem to understand one another and help each other overcome difficulties. I thank you for that." This time, Sonia was the one studying Kai. Her expression saddened. "What ails you?" She asked sweetly.

Kai was surprised by her question. "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Never mind," she said. She turned to leave. Only after taking a few steps she stopped once more. "Kai," she said turning back around to face him, "if you remember one thing let it be that you never have to face things alone. Whenever you need it, somebody will always be there for you." She said no more but continued walking to the other side of the room. Soon, she was caught up in an animated conversation with her sister and husband.

The party slowed and some of the members of Zasha's family headed home. Kai decided to do the same. "Thank you for inviting me, Zasha. You have a great family," he said to Zasha as he exited the lounge. Kai stopped and looked back at the remaining guests. He thought, for a moment, that he had seen Sonia looking at him but he must have been mistaken for she was busy collecting glasses when he looked back.

"Well, you better get going, you don't want to be out on the roads too late," Zasha said, handing Kai his coat. "I'll see you again before school starts, right?"

Kai nodded. As Kai exited the house, however, and left its warmth and light, he felt a coldness arise from within his heart. He was alone, just as he always had been. Those people in there weren't friends, just other lives being lived that happened to meet and take pity upon a poor soul as his. NO – they _did_ care about him! It wasn't all a show. He could still feel some of the warmth they gave him but the light faded as he rode off further and further into the night. By the time it began to snow once more, he was already stone cold.

---

Later that night, Kai Hiwatari awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed, panting. Although the night was dry and cool, he was sweating heavily. His hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, fingers digging into palm. His legs were tangled in the sheets that acted like a straightjacket.

He took a moment to recall where he was. He was in a double bed at the North end of his bedroom. In front of him on a wooden dresser sat a large mirror that reflected his distraught figure and to the left of the dresser was the exit. To Kai's left, a nightstand stood, three pictures decorating its top. The photos showed five boys over a period of three years. Also, the number of children in each photo grew. The first featured only the five children. The second added a girl. And the third added another boy to the group of six. The only constant in all three pictures was the presence of an overly large trophy held high in the air. To Kai's left also was the opening to the bathroom. On Kai's right, a laundry basket lay full of clothes tossed haphazardly at it. This was the only untidy thing in the apartment. However, Kai's attention stayed focused on the mirror and his reflection.

Kai studied himself for a few moments before breaking the silence of the room. "Dranzer, I don't understand." Kai closed his eyes and was lost in the darkness. "My old friend, please, I need to talk to you. I don't understand."

Kai remembered the dream he had just had.

He was walking alone down a narrow street of cobblestone. Lampposts lined the street. Kai was led thoughtlessly down the road. A cool breeze chilled Kai and he stopped beneath one of the street lamps to turn up his collar to keep himself warm. He usually could withstand the cold, but this cold was nothing like he was used to. It seemed to bite at him and enter him, even through his coat.

Suddenly, Kai's attention was pulled from the coldness to a light that flashed bizarrely up the street. Kai continued to walk as if pulled to the force. Finally, Kai came to an opening. It was a town square. Many people were gathered there. It was so crowded that Kai couldn't see what was creating the light in the centre. Everything seemed much more peculiar than it did at first glance. It took him a little while before he realized why. There must have been at least ten thousand people gathered together and yet Kai could hear absolutely nothing. There was no talking or whispering or shuffling or breathing. Everything was absolutely silent. And still, the light seemed to call to Kai.

Kai pushed his way through the hoards of people, who didn't even seem to react, until finally he came to a clearing in the centre. That's when he saw it.

A large fiery bird stood, looking down upon him. Its golden beak and warm glow was all too familiar to Kai. Kai tried to yell out to it but his voice was lost; it could not break the barrier of silence that encircled the town square. He tried to reach out to Dranzer but found he could not approach the beast any further. Swiftly, the people around Kai all fell to their knees and bowed to the phoenix. Kai was the only one whom remained standing. The phoenix in front of him was abruptly taken in flames. Its flames grew out and licked up the group of servants bowing to the phoenix. The assemblage turned to charred smoke and vanished. The flames surrounded Kai as well. From within the fire, Kai could understand what his friend wanted to tell him. In those few moments, no words were needed.

_Kai, your future is your own. Now that I am gone, you can create your own destiny. You don't have to be a slave to fate any longer. Remember that, Kai. Live your own life freely, for me..._

And with a sudden flash, Kai had awoken. But what did it all mean? What was it that Dranzer had meant? Kai felt even lonelier than he already did. Dranzer had always been there for him and he let the phoenix down. Did Dranzer want him to forget the past, just like Zasha? Slave. Free. Did Dranzer feel that he had enslaved Kai and now that he was gone, Kai could be free? If that was what he meant, than Dranzer didn't understand at all. Kai was happy to be Dranzer's protector; he was honoured. But he had failed. Of course, all of Kai's thoughts now were speculations. Only Dranzer, or his subconscious, or whatever it was, could tell Kai what the dream had meant, and he felt that he probably would not get his answer for a while yet. And still, the image of the phoenix lingered in Kai's mind.

---

-

If anyone knows the song _The Sounds Of Silence_ I'm sure you've already noticed what scene it helped me create. ;) Anyway, things are starting to get interesting. Now, I couldn't have the BBA get to Kai that easily, could I? Well, darker times are ahead so the fun and games are going to stop quite soon, especially for the BBA. No more getting chased through hallways by mad, Russian secretaries! _winks _

And thanks to those who reviewed!

**CrystallineWolf:** Here's the update. I'm glad you liked it and I hope this chapter was just as pleasing.

**Rejiita:** Thanks for the review. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

**MasterFranny:** Glad you're enjoying. On YTV we're just a few eps up now. Today we got to see the end of the match between Kai/Tala and Daichi/Kenny. Although I hate the fact that he lost, at least we got to see Tala fight! And I understand why you don't like Tyson in this season. I do think he looks a lot cuter but he still acts the same immature way. I think the problem is that Tyson is so centred around friendship and having friends who would turn against him for something they believe in is just beyond Tyson's ability to comprehend. I don't know. I usually can understand what others may think in any situation, so Tyson doesn't bother me that much. Although I'm all for making Kai the protagonist. Oh, and I'm not completely sure yet if I'll have Tala in this fic. This fic doesn't really have to do with Biovolt, but it has to do with Kai and Voltaire. But Tala will make an appearance later on in my other fic **Of Age and Era** which takes place in a different century but uses the same characters and ideas from the show.

**Golden Lunar Eclipse:** _sighs_ There's no stopping you... busy eclipse, eh? I speak with you almost every night and that still doesn't seem to be enough _sighs again_ I'm really missing those stars right now... Anyway, **Whisper **still has much to go so don't expect it any time soon. And chap 3 and chap 7 are still under production... even though I could just scan chap 3 and send it to you... but that would be too easy _winks_

Next chapter the BBA finally get to see Kai!!! So stick around. It will be called **Lost Again**.

For Kai again:

_Better by far you should forget and smile than that you should remember and be sad - __Christina Georgina Rossetti_

-Fey Phantom


	4. Lost Again

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own it, just love it.

_A/N:_ Well, hope you're enjoying this fic... A little bit of Voltaire and a beast we all wish we could forget (but secretly love _winks_) coming up in this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

-

**Craving Freedom**

Chapter 4: Lost Again

_Sunday, December 26, 2004_

The sun rose in late morning amplifying the chilliness of the Russian winter. As a result, Kai's search group slept in. By the time they awoke, it was nearly midday. They had all managed to fit into one hotel room, keeping costs low, and now trudged one by one to the bathroom to freshen up. Upon leaving the hotel after grabbing a quick bite to eat, they wrapped their coats tightly to their bodies as the air gnawed at their skin. They had been lucky enough the night before to find a hotel two blocks away from Kai's apartment.

As they headed for the building, Tyson beamed. He had an extra skip to his step and seemed like he was moments away from humming some merry tune, as if a man without a worry. Hilary took note of his odd behaviour. "Tyson, this is new. I never thought of you as much of a morning person," she snickered. "You usually can't smile until school's out, or at least not until lunch time on a good day," Hilary added pensively.

"I can't help it," Tyson explained as cheery as ever, "I just can't wait to see Kai. I have this feeling that nothing's going to stop us today from at least seeing Kai. Nothing," he put in defiantly. His eyes were burning with hope. Hilary only sighed in response.

Then she smiled. Yes, today, they would see Kai. It had been so long. She still remembered his last e-mail to her. It was short, as it always was, but it still had meant a lot to her.

_Hilary, I'm well as always. How did the final go? From, Kai_

She had written him back but never knew if he had even read the e-mail, or received it in the first place. But what made this simple message so significant to her was the fact that he had remembered when the tests were. She had mentioned her worries in a previous e-mail, but the fact that he even cared to ask meant that she was more than just some face to him. She was as much a friend to him as any of the guys were. Sometimes, she wasn't sure, but for some reason, that message had said more to her than any long explanation could ever accomplish.

"We're almost there," said Ray. They had reached the corner across from where Kai's apartment was located. The building was three away from the corner of the street and the lights at which the former Bladebreakers were waiting to cross. In front of the apartment building, cars were parked along the road. Directly in front of the stairs to the entrance, a large black car was parked, its engine running.

As the group stared at the building, its door opened and five people exited, the first of which came as a pleasant surprise, the last of which ruined the moment. Kai walked out through the doorway, arm held and pushed forward by a man dressed in black. The hearts of the group were lifted. It was the first time they had seen him since he left Japan. He looked older with a sharper face and taller height. His growth only reflected the length of time it had been since they'd seen him last. Then, two more men in suits followed behind the first and finally, behind them, Voltaire Hiwatari exited, watching his grandson with harsh, cold eyes.

The Bladebreakers' smiles faded at once. Voltaire could only mean one thing: trouble.

Hilary, although she knew that Kai was in trouble, asked the others for clarification. "Who are those people?"

Max answered. "The one at the back is Voltaire, Kai's grandfather, who originally stuck him in the Abbey."

"Voltaire," Tyson growled, clenching his fists. He began to step forward.

"Whoa," Ray uttered as he grabbed the back of Tyson's coat. "Think before you act; first of all, we don't know if he really needs our help and secondly, we're no match for those suits anyway. We can't just barge in there and – "

Ray never finished what he was saying. Kai had just torn away from the man who was holding him and was making a run for it. The three men in suits chased after him. Kai stopped suddenly by a motorcycle that was parked on the street. He began to search frantically through the pockets of his long coat but to no avail; what ever he was searching for, he never found it. Instead, Kai made a desperate look back up to the windows on the third floor of his apartment building before being hit and dragged off of the bike. He was thrown harshly to the street. As soon as he was down he was back on his feet once more. He took on all three of Voltaire's goons at once. He dodged one punch, blocked another and then threw a few punches of his own. He was doing well for a little while but eventually the suits regrouped and attacked in unison, forcing the defiant Kai back to the ground. This time however, the attacks did not stop when he hit the pavement. Instead, they increased. Kai was being pummelled into the ground and his teammates and friends watched helplessly from across the street.

Kai did not rise again. Alternatively, his three attackers picked him up to his feet and dragged him to the black car. They stuck him in the back seat and two of them went in as well. The third walked around the car and got in the driver's seat. Voltaire was the last one to enter the car. He sat in the back seat as well. The car then drove off and all the Bladebreakers could do was stare at the shadows in the darkened back window as their friend was taken once more from them.

As the car turned around a corner, Tyson realized what had just happened. "Wait, NOOO!" he yelled. "How could we have just done that? Why didn't we help him? It shouldn't matter if we were no match!" Tyson couldn't believe what had just happened. He rounded on Ray. "Why did you stop me?!" Tyson shook his head to try and clear his mind.

He knew it wasn't Ray's fault. He just needed time to think. He stood there with eyes tightly closed and shook a little. Finally, Kenny muttered something about sitting down to consider some options and the group headed off to a restaurant to talk over a proper meal.

---

Kai's consciousness came back to him wearily. He didn't know where he was and it was a few moments before he realized why. His grandfather showing up at his door – Voltaire asking for a walk – Kai refusing and being taken by force. And now, he was in a large room, tied down to a cold metal operating table. Machinery hummed and beeped around him. He heard one machine recording his brainwaves and knew that keeping his eyes shut would be pointless. He would have already been detected awake.

"Welcome home Kai." A voice had just appeared at his side. Kai opened his eyes. Above him, Voltaire stood looking down at him. Kai looked around and recognized the old, stone walls immediately. They weren't the bricks of the Abbey but of another building he wished he could forget. He was now in the one and only house of Hiwatari. It, too, had an underground lab that Kai knew all too well. "Now, Kai, I suppose I may have my conversation with you? It is a shame that I cannot talk to my grandson without restraining him but if it must be, it must be."

"What do you want with me?" Kai spat. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Now, is that how you speak to your elders? I thought I taught you better." Kai glared. "Very well. I suppose you would like to know why you're here? Well, I don't think you need that information just yet."

"If you're not going to say anything, why don't you just leave me alone for now?" Kai growled.

"Now, now Kai, such a temper. I never said that I wouldn't tell you _anything_. I am here, Kai, to give you power beyond imagining."

"What are you on about old man? Haven't you realized yet that I don't want the power that you do?"

"I think you'll see it my way soon enough. You see, with power, you can control your own happiness and I know that that is something you long for. I'll be back soon to see how you're doing with the operation."

"Hnn?" Kai's eyes widened. What did he mean: operation? However, Voltaire ignored him and turned to leave. Before Kai could say anything else, a woman dressed in white came over him. She put an alcohol-soaked cotton ball to his arm and then followed it with the sharp prick of a needle. Within seconds, he began to feel drowsy. His vision blurred and his head fell completely back. He was unconscious and his fate was all in the hands of the scientists around him.

---

"I just wish there was someway to know where they're taking him," Tyson mumbled.

The Bladebreakers had just left the restaurant and were now walking around, talking about what to do next. As they wandered the Moscow streets, they somehow had wandered back to Kai's apartment building. They all looked up to the three-story edifice.

Kenny studied it a little while until he got an idea. "Maybe we can find out where they're taking him if we look around his apartment," Kenny suggested.

"Let's do it," said Ray. The group walked back through the entrance of the apartment complex, just as they had the previous day. They went up the stairs and stopped in front of the apartment 307 again. The door had been left open.

For Tyson's second time, he stepped into the private life of Kai Hiwatari. The rooms were dark. Sunlight from the windows gave the room little warmth. The Bladebreakers stood at the door, stupefied by the cleanliness of the apartment.

"Tyson," Kenny said, "remember when I told you, you should clean up a little more?"

"Yeah."

"Don't. You're fine just the way you are."

They began to look around for anything that might have been left by Kai's kidnappers, anything that might give a clue to his whereabouts. A few minutes after they had entered, the doorknob turned again. Tyson, Ray and Max ducked down below the kitchen table. Hilary and Kenny hid in the bathroom. Another man in a black suit entered the apartment. Tyson, Ray and Max could see the man begin to look through the bookshelves in the lounge. He looked hastily for what ever it was that Voltaire needed, and he left everything a mess. He moved on to throwing around couch cushions and pushing furniture. After a while, he left the lounge and moved to the bedroom. This time, it was Hilary and Kenny who spied on him. The man searched through bed sheets and the laundry and the dresser. Finally, his eyes fell upon the three pictures. He picked them all up one by one and smashed them against the dresser. Out of one of them, a small circular item fell. The man smiled and picked it up. It was a bit for a beyblade. Kenny recognized it for what it was.

"Black Dranzer," he whispered. Hilary looked at him alarmingly.

"Black Dranzer? The bit beast that Kai abandoned you guys for three years ago?" Kenny nodded.

The man then left the apartment and Hilary and Kenny ran to get the other three. This was their chance. They had to follow that man somehow. All five of them ran down the stairs and were relieved to see the man had decided to have a smoke before going anywhere. He was leaning against the driver's side door of the same black car. The five teens went to the trunk and were even more exited to find the trunk open. They climbed in and waited for the car to leave. About two minutes later, it obeyed their thoughts and they were on their way to find Kai once more.

---

-

Meh heh heh heh heh...... I'm so evil. I told you you'd _SEE_ Kai, didn't I? Never promised anything about them talking to one another... _evil laughter_

Anyway, now that I've had my torturing fun with all of you, it's time I thank those who have been reviewing:

**CrystallineWolf:** Heh heh, again, sorry for misleading you about a reunion... Forgive me? _blinking innocently_

**Cho-Hakkai1** Hope this was a little more juicy for you. It will get more action packed in future chapters, don't worry _winks_ And, no, this fic won't have any pairings in it, sorry

**MasterFranny:** YAY ANGST! I just love it as well... haven't written a fic without it yet. Anyway, sorry for spoiling that episode... my lips are shut from now on. But I like to think that the reason Kai lost to Daichi was that he wanted to get his point across to Hiro. Kai knew Tyson wouldn't have backed down from that match and he refused to battle anyone else so, he threw the match and shot a well-aimed blade at Hiro's head who was obviously the one who pulled Tyson. (Go Kai!) Anyway, in my fic, Wyatt was the one in the mental hospital. Yes, he is in Russia, but it just works better that way. And no, there will be no pairings in my fic. Although I am biased toward a couple less common (KaiHil), I won't actually have any romance in this fic.

Anyway, next chappie will involve wishful dreaming and a search team hot on the trail. The next chapter's title is **Waking to a Dream (part 1)**

A little something from Gandhi for everyone in the fic:

_The outward freedom that we shall attain will only be in exact proportion to the inward freedom to which we may have grown at a given moment. And if this is a correct view of freedom, our chief energy must be concentrated on achieving reform from within. - Mahatma Gandhi_

- Fey Phantom


	5. Waking to a Dream part 1

_Disclaimer:_ Still don't own it...

_A/N:_ Well, a little reprieve from the darkness until next chappie... Enjoy!

Oh, and _dorogaya_ means dear in Russian.

-

**Craving Freedom**

Chapter 5: Waking to a Dream (part 1)

An odd sensation nipped at Kai. Birds were chirruping outside the window. The songs of the birds brought a smile to Kai's lips. It was a morning just like any other but Kai felt happier than he ever had been in his life. He didn't know why the peace of the new day made him feel this way, but he never wanted it to end. He pulled his sheets closer to his body. Their softness just made him smile more. He was thankful for everything around him.

"Kai, are you up yet?" a soft woman's voice asked from outside his door. Kai opened his eyes. It was like a voice of an angel coming to greet him. His heart fluttered.

"Yes mother," he responded. Satisfied with his answer, she left and returned downstairs. Kai lifted his body from the mattress and dangled his legs from his bed, slipping into his slippers. Getting up, Kai looked outside his window at the cloudless day. The sun that shone in was hot; the day was beautiful. He dragged himself to the washroom to get ready for the day.

After he was dressed, Kai grabbed his schoolbooks and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. His mother was there serving the hot breakfasts and fixing Larissa's collar, Kai's younger sister. "Good morning," he said cheerfully. His family looked up.

"Hurry up, Kai," his mother smiled, "you don't want to be late." Kai grabbed a piece of bread and kissed his mother on her cheek. "You're not going to eat anything else?" she inquired.

"No, I have to go. I promised I'd meet up with Tanya," Kai explained. His mother just smiled and bid him a good day. Kai left.

Minutes later, Kai was at the porch of another house in the neighbourhood. He rang the bell and Tanya opened the door. Tanya was a beautiful brunette with luscious lips and sparkling eyes. It was her brown eyes that were always her first feature to attract Kai. Her hair was soft and wavy and flowed down her back. Today, apart from her school uniform, she wore the pearl earrings that Kai had bought her for her birthday. Kai kissed her in greeting. "How are you, dorogaya?" he asked.

"Wonderful," she answered looking up at him. Kai wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and they walked together towards the inner city. Tanya was Kai's girlfriend of two years. He had met her after school one evening when walking home and had an instant bond with her. Her school was just across the street from his and so they were able to walk together in the mornings and afternoons. Kai stopped outside the gates of her school and told her he'd see her later. Then, he left.

At school, Kai met up with Nikola, his best friend since childhood. They walked together to class. "So, anything happen between you two yet?" Nikola asked. He nodded back to the street. He had obviously seen Kai with Tanya. "You said you'd ask her soon."

Kai smirked. "Well, I figured that I should wait until the weekend," Kai said.

"So then, do you have the ring?" asked Nikola.

Kai reached into his breast pocket. He had put the ring there after buying it, waiting for the right moment to ask for Tanya's hand in marriage. He loved her so much. He couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else. To him, she was perfect. He loved her personality, he loved her body, he even loved her flaws. And he planned to propose to her with the sleek gold ring he had bought.

Nikola looked at the ring with awe. "Oh, you actually like this girl!" he said sarcastically.

"Ha hah," Kai replied in a dull tone. Nikola always had that dry sense of humour. Kai placed the ring back in his pocket. At last, they had arrived at their class and the conversation broke off. Another long day would be in store for Kai.

---

The bell rang and Kai got up from his seat. "Kai, want to come over to my house tonight? We can work together on our homework," Nikola offered.

"Nah, I'm planning on seeing Tanya tonight." Nikola gave him a look but didn't say anything. He just left shaking his head. Kai smirked but remained silent as well.

When Kai exited his school, he was surprised by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him. It was Tanya. She had a large smile on her face. "I missed you." She kissed him. "Let's get out of here." They walked away from the school.

That night, Kai and Tanya lay by the river in each other's arms, keeping the other warm from the cool of the Russian night. Kai knew that that was where he wanted to stay. And he felt a call from his breast pocket. When he asked, Tanya ecstatically said yes. Yet in the back of Kai's mind, he felt a sense of wonder. He had never felt so happy, in fact, he couldn't remember feeling happy before at all. But the feeling passed as Kai believed it only to be because that moment could never have been matched before.

The two lovers watched the river's calming flow. It ran towards the horizon, towards the future, and that future seemed to have no limit. Kai hugged Tanya tightly before turning to go. It was awfully late and he was well past his curfew time. They also still had school in the morning and needed to turn in for the night. Kai walked Tanya to her block corner and said goodbye. He watched her retreating back as it headed for her house.

Early in the morning, Kai returned home. He snuck into the dark house and made a break for his room only to be stopped after three steps. "You're late," a singsong voice said from the blackness. Kai turned. In front of him, his youngest sister, Kiska, stood smiling mischievously at him.

"Oh, it's you," Kai sighed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Where've you been? Out with Tanya?" she said slyly.

"That," Kai retorted, "is none of your business." Kai crossed his arms.

He looked over at her again. She had her usual fake innocent look with pleading eyes. Kai shifted his gaze again to the floor. Still feeling those eyes on him, he glanced back. She was pouting sweetly. Kai sighed again and then smirked. "Ah, come here." He caught her in his arms and began to tickle her on her belly just as he used to when they were younger. Both of them fell to the floor, laughing loudly.

A minute later, the hall light came on and his mother appeared at the top of the stairs. The two siblings on the floor could only grin sheepishly up at her. Sonia, Kai's mother, held her forehead in her hand and smiled. The scenario brought back old memories of when her children were younger and she couldn't help but love them for it, even if they were waking up the entire household in the process.

Kai beamed. Life could not be better.

---

"Is it all clear?" a voice uttered from a tangle of bodies.

"Yeah, I think so," came a small squeak. Kenny could barely lift his head high enough to see out of the trunk. Slowly and cautiously, the four boys and one girl climbed out of the car. They looked around.

They had stopped in a small, underground parking lot. The walls around them were partially covered with metal and partially with cement plaster. All the cars parked there were similar in colour and in style. Looking around, they saw an elevator on the far wall. It must have been where the man who brought them there had gone; there was no where else he could have gone.

Running up to the elevator doors, the Bladebreakers saw the story numbers illuminate and fade as the elevator rose in the building. Finally, it stopped at floor L1. Ray took note of the numbers. There was a number P which he believed was where they were now: Parking level 1. Then there were numbers L1 through to 3. 'L' could stand for a number of things but in this case, it seemed to make the most sense as Lower floors 1 to 3. There were two other floors he couldn't figure out, however. The floors R1 and 2 escaped his comprehension completely. Lastly, there were the floors H1 to 3. These also remained a mystery to Ray.

Ray continued to look around. He noticed the amount of security it would take to even operate the elevator. Beside the button to call it, a touch pad, video screen and card swiping machine were attached to the wall, awaiting use. "Guys, I don't know what we've gotten ourselves into. How are we going to do this?" Ray voiced his concern. They were evidently in a high-security complex in which would be almost incapable to move around, let alone find someone.

"Come on, we've wandered through tighter security buildings than this. We can do it," Tyson said optimistically. Nothing would stop him from finding Kai. Tyson quickly studied the walls and soon found what he needed. About three meters up the wall to the left was an air duct that would lead them into the building past all the security. This way, they would be able to travel much faster. Tyson pointed to it and everyone understood. Ray, being the tallest, hoisted the others, one by one, up on his hands to climb into the passageway.

Crawling along, the Bladebreakers managed to climb up three flights to stop on the same floor as the goon from the apartment had. Tyson poked his head out of the vent to make sure that nobody would see them. Dragging himself out, Tyson got to his feet. They were in another metal-lined hall, cold and emotionless; it added a sense of fright to where they were. If they were caught, consequences could be beyond terrible. Right now, all that mattered was finding Kai undetected.

Wandering the halls, they found no one. No guards or workers. It was beneficial but left them with a sense of worry. What if they had already been found? What if Voltaire was waiting for them to fall right into his trap? They wouldn't see it before it was too late.

As the group continued onward, they came to a vast area, a research area three stories high, lined in brick walls. They were on the balcony of the third floor. In the centre of the room, many people in white lab coats were crouched over an operating table. Ray then realized the truth of the L levels. 'L' didn't stand for Lower levels but for Lab levels. These were the laboratories.

"How is it?" a familiar voice asked from below. Voltaire had just wandered up to the table where the scientists worked.

"It is working well," the one in charge of the operation stepped forward toward Voltaire. "Sir, we have just received it and it should be installed within the hour."

"Very good," Voltaire smiled. It was an evil grin. He was evidently very pleased. "Do not forget to install the chip as well. I don't want him thinking for himself."

"Yes sir," the head scientist bowed.

"Well, I'll be back in three hours. I expect him up and ready by then." Voltaire turned to leave.

The head of the leader shot up so quickly it was in danger of being snapped. "But sir," she said suddenly. Voltaire looked back seemingly very bothered. The scientist seemed to look flustered and appeared to want to take back her words.

"What is it?" barked Voltaire.

"Sir," she bowed, "it would be impossible for him to be up by that time. He will need at least a week at the very minimum."

Voltaire looked beyond reason. He glared at her murderously. "He will be up and ready for battle in three hours. No more!" Voltaire turned and left, his cape-like coat flew behind him. The scientist was anxious. She turned back to her team. "Alright, let's get this done as quickly as possible," she sighed.

They continued their work as the Bladebreakers continued to look on. The scientists took sharp utensils and replaced them on the table covered in blood. At last, the operation was over and the scientists stepped away to clean themselves. On the table the Bladebreakers saw a familiar face. Kai lay on the table restrained and bloody.

"Kai!" Tyson yelled suddenly. Max, Ray, Kenny and Hilary looked up at him, shaken. "Kai, wake up!" he yelled again.

"Tyson!" Hilary whispered.

"Get down here," Kenny murmured.

They both grabbed Tyson by the shirt and pulled him down. It was far too late however. Guards were already on their way to where the group was. Within seconds, the Bladebreakers were surrounded and being dragged off. Tyson glanced back to the lab table where his best friend lay motionless.

---

-

Awww.... The good ol' workings of Kai's mind. What will he dream up next? You'll have to wait to find out. _winks_ Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed that last little bit of light 'cause in the next chapter we'll be taking a plunge into darkness. Well, stick around and please review!

**CrystallineWolf:** Thanks for reviewing! Answers to your questions will be coming up soon. s_miles_

**Light Of The Blue Rose:** Glad you like the story. I'll try not to hurt Kai TOO much... _heh_ though no promises.

**MasterFranny:** I got to see Tala finally beat someone on Friday (Happy now). Anyways, okay... the Wyatt thing. For my fic, it is as if the school they (Kai and Wyatt) attended in V-Force was in Russia. When Kai returned to Japan to the Bladebreakers, Wyatt followed asking Kai if he could teach him some new moves (let's say during a school break). After the unfortunate incident with Wyatt, he returned to Russia and is now in a mental institute there. I hope that cleared up some things... If not just ask again and I'll try and answer. _Smiles_

Well, next chapter will be **Waking to a Dream (part 2)** who'da guessed? _heh_ 'Till then!

_They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for. -__Tom Bodett_

- Fey Phantom


	6. Waking to a Dream part 2

_Disclaimer:_ don't own it... there, that settles that!

_A/N:_ Well, it's been a week and you know what that means; a new chapter to Craving Freedom! Here is the second part to Waking to a Dream. A warning for all of you though, today we'll be diving into angst and leaving the blissful surface behind. Now with that done, on with the chapter!

Russian 101:

_Moi Sin_ means My Son.

-

**Craving Freedom**

Chapter 6: Waking to a Dream (part 2)

As Kai awoke, the dreary day welcomed him. It was a dull grey outside and showed very little promise to get any better. He quickly got dressed and skipped his way through the house as he went downstairs. He entered the kitchen and found it hazardous as his mother rushed around trying to get everything in order. "Where did I put my purse?" she asked to herself, not yet realizing that Kai had entered the room.

"I think it's in the hallway," answered Kai.

She looked up abruptly to see Kai at the door of the room. "Oh, thank you honey. I'm so late this morning; my alarm never went off."

"Where are you going?" Kai asked curiously.

"I have that interview today."

"That's today, Mom? You'd better get out of here! It's in fifteen minutes!" Kai had completely forgotten about the interview after the previous night. He tried to help his mother as she hurried out the door. After some rush she was off and Kai was running to school. On his way there, he stopped by Tanya's house to pick her up. Policemen were all around the street.

Kai ran up to her house. He was frightened to find her house at the centre of the commotion. Kai ran towards it, terrified beyond belief. People tried to stop him but Kai managed to squirm past until he broke through the crowd. Galina, Tanya's mother, came running up to him. She was in tears. Oh Kai! Moi sin."

"What? What is it?" Kai looked at her eyes, trying to comprehend. All they showed was grief.

Galina sobbed and sobbed. Kai tried as hard as he could to make out what she was saying. Eventually, he understood the general idea. It was Tanya. Last night after he left her, in the short amount of time that she was out of his sight, she had been raped and killed. Kai heard, but didn't believe. He shook his head, walking backward but was stopped by Galina's hand on his shoulder steadying herself and trying to comfort him.

"Kai, I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry. If only there was something I could've done. I should have waited up. I would have seen her..."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have walked her all the way home." Kai swallowed. His heart knew nothing but agony. How could he survive after this? After his Tanya had –

Kai's legs shook and he fell. Galina grabbed him and held him up, bringing his arm around her shoulder. She led him inside her house. Kai spent the day sitting on her couch, the same couch Tanya would sit when he visited, drinking tea. He couldn't think; he didn't want to. The woman he saw, just last night, the woman he loved, was now nothing more than a stiff pile of flesh and bone. It sickened him.

Hours later, nine unbelievably long hours, Kai wandered down the empty streets back to his home only to find more police. He believed they were only there to inform him of Tanya, but when he turned to leave, a yell called him.

Kiska came running out of the house and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Kai was about to explain to her that he already knew when she said, hysterically, something about Mother. When Kai thought his heart could take no more, Kai learned of another event that occurred that day. Earlier that day, Sonia had run to her interview only to never arrive. She was unfortunate enough to meet a car head-on. Now, she lay in a comatose state in a hospital bed. Kai couldn't handle it. What was going on? Yesterday, Kai's life was more than wonderful. And today he was cursed to lose everyone important to him, everyone he loved. Kai could shed no more tears. He only held Kiska closer to him feeling emotion no longer.

---

"Let us go," Max struggled against the grip of his captor. The Bladebreakers were being dragged down the hallway, up a flight of stairs and along another hall.

"Quit your struggling, kid," the man who held him spat. The man was fairly tall and was clearly hired for his muscle more than anything.

'Think, Max, think,' Max thought to himself. There has to be a way out of this. 'These guys don't look extremely bright. Maybe we can trick them. Get their guard down so we can escape. Wait! I think I've got it!'

"Ooh..." Max groaned, sinking to his knees. He hugged his stomach, bowing his head. Everyone stopped.

"Get up, kid!" Max just groaned louder.

"Max, what's wrong?" Tyson asked, worried for his friend. He bent down (his escort had long ago forgotten to restrain him) and tried to look Max in the eye. Only once he was low enough could he see that Max didn't look like he was in much pain. Max had a slight smile on his face, and Tyson couldn't believe his eyes when Max winked at him. Tyson stared at him in disbelief until he noticed that his guard stood watching at his side. It was the perfect opportunity to get away.

Tyson snatched it up an instant later. He elbowed the guy behind him in the stomach and pushed the man to the floor. The other Bladebreakers grasped the plan immediately and ran away from the clutches of their assigned guards, some dodging hands, like Hilary and Kenny, and others fighting like Tyson and Ray. Max, too, sprung into action and head-butted his assignment. After managing their captors, the group of five ran away from the men, turning corners at random. They didn't care if they got lost, as long as they lost the men following them. They could look for Kai once they were clear to.

---

Walking along, Kai had his hands in his pockets and looked to be out for nothing more than a stroll. He wandered with no goal in mind and only stopped when a familiar site appeared before his clouded eyes. His eyesight focusing, he realized he was at the bridge where he had just last night held Tanya in his arms. Kai walked onto the bridge and stopped by its side. Although Kai saw vivid images of the night before pass through his mind, he remained unaffected by them. Tanya's warmth, her soft skin, rosy cheeks, sparkling eyes, sweet lips, erratic breaths all bombarded Kai's thoughts. The warmth slashed the ice surrounding Kai's heart and with the sudden burst of heat that found its way through the hole in the ice, his heart reacted like any frostbitten body would do when warmed to quickly; he went into shock.

Why? This was all so unjust! Why was he cursed like this? Why did he have to suffer when others could smile? He was so happy... But he wasn't allowed to be happy. That's the way it always was. No. Wait. When had he ever been unhappy before? He'd had the perfect life but he understood what some terrible emotions that he couldn't recall ever having felt like.

He drew a sharp breath as his mind, this time instead of his heart, was attacked. He saw memories from a different, darker life. _A man yelling, the maniacal laughter of a friend, children screaming, a sole beyblade spinning, a whip cracking, a black bird, a boy frozen in snow, a fire burning out... his best friend's death._ It had all been a lie. His life, his friends, his fiancé, his family, Zasha's family. That was it. He idolized Zasha so much he pretended that he had that perfect life. He lied to himself. But he could not contain the sorrow of his true life any longer.

"No!" Kai screamed in agony, clutching his head. His voice echoed through the hollow night. He found himself enclosed in a sudden mist. Lights placed along the river bank shone only a minute distance. Kai was alone, all alone.

"It's not fair!" he yelled through the stale air. "Why is this happening to me?" his voice reverberated off the water. Kai dropped to his knees. He was sobbing. Memories continued to flow to him, just as quickly as the water below. They stabbed at him and ripped his stomach from him. He felt sick. His body shook as vomit dripped to the path in front of him. He couldn't believe the images he was seeing, but he knew they told the truth. Horrors as appalling as these should never be experienced by any living thing. And they had happened to him. It was unbearable.

Kai pulled himself up and steadied himself on the railing. He looked down at the river, its sweeping movements wiping away the old water and bringing in the new. If only he could wipe away his past so easily...

He felt as though the water was calling to him, hypnotizing him with its calming motion. He reached out, wanting to touch it, wanting it to consume his wretched soul and leave him without anger, pain; he would even live without happiness if it meant he didn't have to feel at all.

"Come to me," the river called. Kai fell.

His body hit the water and stung. It was colder than he ever imagined, not feeling. The air was sucked from his lungs and the light of the surface faded away. The river was bottomless and he was being pulled deeper and deeper. Kai tried to cry out in pain, it was the only thing he felt now, but even his voice was taken from him.

"Kai," the river said, "I can help you if you let me." Kai didn't try to answer. "Kai," the river said patiently. This time, however, its voice was only from one source. Kai's eyes snapped open and he saw a boy standing in front of him, upside down. No, Kai was upside down.

Kai willed his body to turn and it did. Once perpendicular with the pull of gravity, Kai felt his feet touch a solid floor. His shoes tapped as if on a floor of black marble. Kai was relieved to feel air enter his lungs once again. He was standing in a large room (according to the echo from his shoes) that was pitch black. The only thing he could see was the boy who stood in front of him.

Kai looked at the boy with confusion. The boy was slightly taller than him but looked so similar to him. He was like a darker version of Kai. His hair was black, as was his outfit. He wore elbow-length gloves which stopped at the wrists, a simple, tight-fitting tank top, tight, jean pants, ankle, heeled boots, and a long coat, Kai's coat. Underneath his clear, blue eyes, black markings were spiked along his cheeks. Unlike Kai's four triangles, this stranger had no divide in the markings but continuous ridges of different sizes. One added feature to the boy's look was the presence of six, sharp, talon-like blades which extended from in between his knuckles on each hand.

"Who are you?" Kai asked, crossing his arms as if unimpressed.

"You don't have to act, Kai," the boy spoke again. His voice was mature and soft, but cold at the same time. "I know who you are, what you're like. You are curious about who I am and you are afraid because you cannot explain why you are standing in front of a twisted mirror with a warped image of yourself. No worries. I am not you. There is nothing to be afraid of. I will not hurt you." His words did nothing to comfort Kai.

"Then why are you here?" Kai demanded.

"I told you. I want to help you."

"And why would you want to do that?" asked Kai skeptically. He didn't believe that this strange boy could _ever_ help him.

"Because in return, you'll help me."

"I'm going to help you," Kai said sarcastically, "keep dreaming buddy. I'm in this for no one."

"Yes, I imagine not even yourself," the boy sneered. Kai turned away, ready to look for a way to put some distance between himself and this strange, pale boy. "Wouldn't it be nice to feel whole again? For the hole in your heart to be mended?" Kai stopped.

"What do you know about my heart?" he asked enraged. "Don't pretend to be empathetic! You don't know how I feel!"

"But I do," was all the boy answered. And Kai could tell he meant it.

The warped twins stood in silence, staring at one another. For only one of them to have lived the painful existence they had was a tragedy, but both had equally existed through a terrible, demented background and now stood before the only other who could understand. Their bond would be one made on the expression 'misery loves company'. It could never be truer.

The boy dressed in black continued his explanation although it was not needed. "I, too, have a hole in my heart. It eats at any happy thought or pleasurable feeling I have ever gained, just as your heart does the same.

"All our lives we have been alone, singled out, misunderstood. Together, we don't have to be lonely any longer. Kai, with our strengths and powers combined, we can be free to make our own decisions, we can be happy. We won't ever have to be slaves to our emotions, to anyone, ever again." The boy held out his hand.

Kai looked down at it and back up to the boy's passive face. He was sincere in all he said, Kai somehow knew that, even if he didn't understand why. Kai lifted his right hand and grasped the boy's hand in his own. Both boys smiled at one another.

"Oh, and Kai," the boy spoke again, "you may call me... Black Dranzer."

---

-

dum dum dum... _heh_ Well... things are starting to get interesting, ne? What does Black Dranzer want with Kai? And will the Bladebreakers ever reach Kai? Stick around to find out...

**CrystallineWolf:** Here's the update and the darkness... Poor Kai... when a dream turns for the worse..._smiles_

**Light of the Blue Rose:** Funny you should mention his family and parents... that's all I'm gonna say!

**MasterFranny:** Sorry about the last chapter's starting being so confusing... but, well, it was supposed to be... _heh –sweatdrop-_ Anyway, I'm glad you understand the thing with Wyatt now. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Golden Lunar Eclipse**: _whap!_ _–rollseyes-_ Oh, it's you... hello stranger. You know I'm going to keep you to your promises! Well, enjoy this chapter, and the next... and then we'll see what you think of my story in a sincere review in which you do not quite know what happens till you read... Okay, so I'm still weighing pros and cons here... but, well, we'll see. _Smiles angelically_

Well, anyway, 'till next time! Next chapter will be **Fallen to the Darkness**.

Pour Kai un autre fois :

_Don't part with your illusions. When they are gone you may still exist, but you have ceased to live. - __Mark Twain_

.:Fey Phantom:.


	7. Fallen to the Darkness

_Disclaimer:_ I'm currently working something out with the creators... But it may not come into effect indefinitely... 

_A/N:_ Anyway, sorry for the slight lateness of this chapter, I've been rather busy lately. But for your wait, this chapter will have: The most important beybattle of the story, Tyson and the gang finally meet up with Kai, and a warning of cliffies ahead! So, beware!

-

**Craving Freedom**

****  
  
Chapter 7: Fallen to the Darkness 

"Over here!"

"No Tyson. We've already gone that way. It's this way."

"We've gone that way as well, Kenny." Max sighed. "That's it, we're lost."

"There has to be some way we can go to get out of this rat trap." Ray reasoned. "The question is how?" Ray began to rub his chin, deep in thought. The others looked at him quizzically. "Maybe we can retrace our steps somehow. Figure out which door originally brought us here."

"We tried that a few hours ago," Kenny butted in. "We ended up back here every time."

"Maybe we should just go back in the vent system," Tyson thought aloud.

"Except there are no vents around here," Kenny pointed out again.

'Think, Tyson, think,' Tyson told himself. He leaned against a wall. "We need to find Ka-aiiiiiiiiii!" Tyson yelled as he fell backward through the apparently solid wall. It hadn't been very visible, but the dark hall they were in had a few doorways lining it. Tyson had accidentally leaned against one of the invisible doors that had opened of its own accord. The others stood shocked at their lack of observation.

"What is this place?" Tyson asked picking himself up from the ground and dusting off. He stepped into the room. The others, not wanting to be separated from him, walked forward as well into the darkness.

There were no lights in this room. The black of the room pressed against all their eyes. They walked cautiously expecting to bump something sooner or later. About ten steps into the room, however, a blaring light suddenly shone in their eyes and blinded them for a few moments longer. Shielding their eyes with their hands, the Bladebreakers looked around.

They were in a vast room. It reminded them of a warehouse. Metal sheets acted as walls on four sides. A few different doorways allowed for exits to the room. A hall led out at the back of the room. It was the only open exit apart from the door from which the Bladebreakers entered. The ceiling was metal as well and had several pillars cross from side to side, leaving space for people to walk out on top. This was probably used for changing the light bulbs when a fluorescent one burnt out. They were the only providers of light in this room due to the lack of windows. In addition, these lights were obviously motion-sensitive.

"Do you think one of those doors will lead us to Kai?" Hilary suggested.

"It's possible we wandered through here and didn't trigger the lights," Kenny pointed out.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ray said excitedly. They began to run to one of the doors. They were almost there. Tyson held out his hand to grab the doorknob. And, like a streak of lightning, something slashed across and Tyson pulled back his hand. Cradling it, he noticed it had been cut. The thin, red line cut into the back of his hand stung sharply, as a shallow paper cut would.

"What is it, Tyson?" Max inquired, stopping just behind him. The rest of the Bladebreakers stopped around him, staying clear of the door.

Hilary spotted the blood running down from his hand. "Tyson, you're bleeding!" she said shocked and worried.

Tyson ignored her, however, and after recovering from the surprise of the object, started to look around for it. He had heard its whoosh as it passed by him and its spinning sound still reached his ears, wherever it had landed. His eyes scanned the floor quickly and found the item with relative ease. It was the only object in the room apart from the five teenagers.

It was a small, black beyblade. It was now spinning innocently in one place. Tyson's eyes grew wide and his heart beat faster and faster. He knew this blade. He watched it spinning there for a while. It had a perfect spin and perfect balance. Its rotation was flawless and lost no energy with each spin but rather gained more as it used its small circumference to pull itself around. Tyson could tell it had the perfect weight also as its sound told him. That blade _was_ the perfect blade. And Tyson didn't have to stop it to know what bit was at its centre.

"It can't be! Kenny gasped.

"But it is – "Ray said calmly. He was lost in thought. Only one person had the ability to control Black Dranzer, and if he was reunited with it, he was as good as gone.

"Where are you?" Tyson yelled out, spinning around as if expecting to see Kai there. His voice didn't hide the anger he felt building up in his chest. "Show yourself!" How could Kai betray them again? No, Voltaire had forced him from his home, retained him to a laboratory table, and held him captive against his will. Wherever Kai was, he would come with them the moment they found him. "Coward!" Tyson yelled again, trying to lure the beyblader from his hiding spot.

No one was there. Whoever had launched that blade had left. The room was completely empty. No matter where they looked, the BBA couldn't spot the person responsible for launching the blade.

"Looking for something?" a voice mocked from above. All heads snapped upward. High above them, on one of the pillars, a dark form stood upright and authoritative. The Bladebreakers gasped as they recognized the teen – Kai.

Tyson's lips curled into a brief smile before his expression broke. Something was wrong. It wasn't the Kai they were looking for.

Kai wore all black, from his boots to his gloves to his scarf. But that wasn't what worried Tyson the most. Kai's attitude seemed different. He had his arms crossed, a calm stance, and a large smirk across his face. His regular blue triangles on his cheeks seemed darker and sharper, if that were possible. And, Tyson shivered, his eyes were strange. His pupils were narrowed almost to the point where his eyes seemed blank which gave him a possessed look.

"Kai?" Tyson said cautiously, taking a half step toward the figure of darkness.

As soon as Tyson had said it, Kai jumped, landing perfectly on his two feet almost fifteen meters lower, as if he soared down upon invisible wings. The Bladebreakers gawked. It was impossible.

Resembling a pet returning to its master, the black beyblade, still spinning strongly, went and circled Kai, waiting for his instructions to it. Kai's smile broadened.

Tyson willed himself to believe it was all his imagination. "Kai, you're okay!" he said hoping the other would nod.

He was too hopeful.

"Cut the crap, Tyson. I've been waiting a long time for this." He gazed down at his beyblade. "Tyson, I want a rematch!"

"Huh?" Tyson was surprised. "Aww, come on Kai. You haven't changed. We've been looking for you. The least you could do is say 'hi'." Tyson smiled. Maybe everything was all right. He hoped by acting like it was, it would be. It was wishful thinking, though, as Black Dranzer hummed from the floor. But he would do anything to get Kai back; Kai was still his friend, after all.

The strike was quick and precise. Black Dranzer shot up from the ground and hit Tyson's left shoulder, cutting it like his hand. Tyson backed up and grabbed his shoulder. Black flames lingered on his shoulder, licking at the inside of his cut. They died away and so did the sting. Max and Ray put their hands on Tyson's back to steady him. Kai wasn't fooling around.

Tyson stared into the stone-cold eyes of Kai's trying to find any sign that his friend was still in there. Finally, Tyson reached a hand into his jacket pocket and took out his old launcher and Dragoon. It had been a while since the last time he beybladed. Sometimes, he still took it out and watched the white blade spin in front of him as he gathered his thoughts. But, ever since all of his teammates had left, he hadn't bladed against anyone. It wasn't that he lost all interest, but that he had other things to do. Tyson frowned. If he had to use Dragoon to get Kai back, then he would. That is why he brought his beyblading things. But did he still stand a chance against Kai after not beyblading for over a year? It was amazing to think how so much had changed without Tyson even realizing it.

Gripping his launcher, Tyson yelled at Kai, "If I win, you're coming with us and you're going to explain everything: why you're using Black Dranzer for one, why you stopped talking to us..."

"I figured you'd try to strike a deal. Very well. That seems fair. But when I win, you are prisoners here."

Tyson nodded not thinking about what he was agreeing to. He had made up his mind; he wasn't going to lose! Tyson's blade flew out of his launcher and went straight for the attack, hitting Kai's beyblade before even hitting the floor.

Tyson's attack was relentless. It came from every side pounding the black blade, which seemed to mock him as it continued to spin as if untouched. Tyson's attack was furious, but pointless.

Finally, Kai decided to go on the attack. With each strike from Tyson, Kai's beyblade hit back. Kai wasn't going to sit back and watch this battle. After using his rebound technique on Tyson for a while, Kai decided to switch into an all-out attack mode. Black Dranzer was now the one pounding from all sides. He hit Dragoon and made it fly backwards through the air before landing back on the ground again. And again Black Dranzer hit it. It seemed like Kai was taking advantage in the battle but Tyson wasn't going to let him win that easily.

Tyson had been studying Kai's attack pattern and came up with his own counter attack. Dragoon dipped down as Black Dranzer hit it again and this time, Dragoon held his ground. The assault was a stalemate.

Tyson looked up at Kai and was taken aback to see his expression had changed dramatically. Kai no longer had the smirk he had placed on his face up until that point, but now wore an appearance of complete contempt and rage. He looked mad, his pupils retracting even more, his eyebrows low over his eyes in anger.

"How DARE you defy me! Never!" he screamed. The BBA gasped. It was the first time any of them had seen their friend looking so insane.

The black blade reflected its master's anger. Its attacks suddenly became much more powerful; every blow damaged Dragoon. Kai had just as suddenly turned the match back in his favour.

"Kai."

Tyson looked back to where the voice whispered his opponent's name. Behind him, he saw his friend's shocked expressions. Ray, who had just mumbled Kai's name, had left his mouth open. Max, too, had his mouth dangling and eyes wide in wonder and fear. Kenny was rigidly still. Hilary had her hands cupped over her mouth and tears in her eyes. None of them could believe what they were seeing. Tyson turned his head back toward Kai but left it bowed down. He gripped his hand in a fist.

When all seemed lost, Dragoon had a sudden fervour of attacks. Kai continued to look worse. Tyson looked up. He spoke clearly. "I won't fail my friend."

Those words got a reaction from Kai, but not the one Tyson wanted. Kai began to laugh. In fact, his laughter turned into a cackle. He had shut his eyes and was laughing to the ceiling. Tyson didn't relax.

"Your – your friend? Ha hah! You're even more ridiculous than I ever would have thought!" The Bladebreakers didn't know what to think at this remark. "Don't you get it? Your friend is long gone! I am not the one called Kai! My name is Black Dranzer!"

Tyson felt weak.

"Kai is gone!" Black Dranzer roared again. "Now, let's fight! I've been waiting for my revenge for three years!"

'No,' Tyson thought, 'Kai must be in there somewhere. I won't believe he's gone.' "I can't!" he yelled.

His fury was now reflected in Dragoon, just as Black Dranzer's had been in his blade. Black Dranzer was still attacking but Dragoon wasn't sitting quiet either. A black flame twisted itself around the black beyblade and wind circled around the white one as they clashed together, spitting fire in a whirlwind. Both attacks were vigorous.

Each blade spun against the other giving all might possible. Tyson added an extra boost of energy that knocked his blade away from the black one. He wouldn't have been able to keep the attack up. He was now panting.

"Kai!" Tyson bellowed, "I know you can hear me, Kai! Fight it! Fight the darkness! Fight Black Dranzer!" Black Dranzer didn't react.

In Tyson's distress, he had lost his concentration on the battle. Black Dranzer was now thrashing Dragoon, causing Dragoon to wobble dangerously. It was slowing down.

"Kai!" Tyson still tried to reach his friend. He wasn't going to give up, no matter what! "Kai! Answer me, Kai!"

Buying some extra time for himself, Tyson used his engine gear, building up the speed of his beyblade again. "I won't let you win, Black Dranzer. I will do everything I can to defeat you and help Kai."

In response, Black Dranzer's blade charged again and hit Dragoon with an extreme force. Tyson attacked back. Tyson was staring defiantly at Black Dranzer.

"Why don't you give up?" Black Dranzer questioned. "You can't win! Dragoon isn't strong enough to beat me!"

Tyson simply continued to attack.

Black Dranzer's smile turned into a frown. Dragoon was slowing down again and its attack ring was being shredded, but Tyson didn't stop. "The way you treat Dragoon so carelessly, you don't deserve his companionship," Black Dranzer uttered in a deathly quiet whisper.

Tyson continued to attack despite it. Black Dranzer lost all composure. With fury he threw out his arms and Tyson's eyes caught a glimpse of light shine from his hands. In between his knuckles there were three spikes on each hand. As Black Dranzer's anger rose, each talon-like metal blade shot out further, just as retractable claws would. Tyson felt sick. What did they do to him? "You can't win this fight!" Black Dranzer yelled. "Is winning worth more to you than Dragoon? Is Dragoon worth it? Answer me! Is Dranzer worth it, Kai?" Black Dranzer's eyes snapped open. They were surprisingly full again. "Ahhh!" he yelled holding his head and bowing down as if suddenly inflicted with a terrible headache.

"What's he talking about," wondered Ray from behind Tyson.

'Kai, that's it!' Tyson thought. 'Fight it.'

Kai put his arms back down and lifted his head. Opening his possessed-like eyes, he shouted, "I will end this now!"

The black blade rushed at Dragoon. Without the chance to react, Dragoon was handled as a sitting duck. A black phoenix erupted from the blade and flew itself at an image of a dragon above the white blade. Smashing into it, the wings and beak of the bird clipped the dragon. The white blade flew through the air and broke apart. Bits of plastic and metal were thrown everywhere. A small yellow bit landed at Tyson's feet. A slash had also appeared across Tyson's stomach and he was now bleeding. Looking up at the blue dragon, Tyson saw the same cut across its stomach. "Dragoon..." he mumbled. As the dragon disappeared from the air and re-entered the bit, Tyson gazed down at it. The bit was slightly cracked. He picked it up silently.

"Tyson," Max reached out a hand to him. Tyson didn't speak. Dragoon would be permanently damaged. In any tough battle, even with a new blade, the bit could be shattered. Tyson knew the solution but didn't want to believe it; Dragoon would never battle again.

"I told you, you should have quit. You didn't want to listen. And Dragoon paid the price." Black Dranzer's voice, Kai's voice, was nothing but sardonic.

"Leave him alone! I'll fight you!" Ray shouted.

"And so will I!" said Max.

"No, he's right. I never stood a chance. I shouldn't have put Dragoon in that situation." Tyson said quietly. Max and Ray looked at him. "Draciel and Drigger don't stand any more of a chance than Dragoon did."

The two bladers knew he was right.

"Then you'll give yourselves up without any fight? That makes my job so much easier. Guards!" Black Dranzer yelled. In a swift moment, five men came into the room from the back corridor and each grabbed one of the children.

"What the – ?" Tyson articulated.

"Our agreement: 'When I won, you would be prisoners here.' " Tyson glared menacingly.

Black Dranzer then stepped forward in front of them, leading the guards back down the small passageway. They walked quietly, Tyson wondering if there was any way to get his friend back in control of his body. He had seen it briefly in that battle and was given new hope that his friend was still there. He just needed a way now to help him.

"Hey, wait! Where are you taking us?" Hilary's protests cut Tyson from his thoughts. He looked back to see that Hilary and Kenny were now being led down the hallway they had just passed, away from the group.

"What is this?" Tyson growled at Black Dranzer. How dare he split them up?

Black Dranzer continued to walk forward without even glancing back. Tyson, Max and Ray walked on, their guards not giving them time to shout back to their friends. Hilary and Kenny would have to protect themselves from now on...

---

-

I hope you enjoyed it! What will happen to Tyson, Max and Ray? And Kenny and Hilary? You'll have to wait and see!

**Golden Lunar Eclipse**: See? You get to be first when you keep your promises! Good girl! _Throws doggy biscuit to Yana_ So, what do you think will happen next? Hmmm??? Any thoughts? ... This is only fun when you haven't read ahead... it makes taunting so much funner... _heh_ Gibby... gibber... erish... k, enough of that!

**CrystallineWolf**: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The enigmatic Black Dranzer will stay that way a while although more info on him will be given in a couple of chapters.

**starfiredevil**: Heya! Thanks for reviewing all the chapters. Yep. Still more Kai torture to come. Sorry for having Black Dranzer and Kai merge, but I promise, there's more to it than you may think. In chapter 9 there'll be more on the bond between the two.

**MasterFranny**: Eheheheheh... Ummm... _pulls at collar_ I suppose this isn't a good time to mention that it may be a while 'till I update again? _Puts up hands_ I surrender? Anyway, we won't see Dranzer in human form. Black Dranzer as such will only be seen within Kai's mind. It's sort of a way for Kai to relate with Black Dranzer. So, um, we're good on the death threats? _heh?_

**Light of the Blue Rose**: Thanks for the compliment! And, yes, this story will have quite a bit to do with the Hiwatari family... but that's for later! Don't want to spoil anything for you! _winks_

Anyway, now I have something a little bit sadder to say... I may not update for a few weeks from now. I have a couple of back to back water polo tournaments coming up that I'll be training hard for, homework to keep up with and other various 'real world' problems that I have to settle. I hope to be able to continue to update weekly, but that may not be possible. Now don't think I'm abandoning you here! I'll definitely update before December, it's just uncertain how much I'll be able to.

Well, whenever I'm able to get it up, chapter 8 will be **Trust and Deception**. 'Till then!

_True friendship is like sound health, the value of it is seldom known until it be lost. -__Charles Caleb Colton_

.:Fey Phantom:.


	8. Trust and Deception

_Disclaimer:_ don't own it

_A/N:_ heh, two postings in one night... this story and my other _beams_ And it didn't take as long as I was expecting... although I don't want to get any of your hopes up on me updating again very soon... I will be away for the next two weekends for water polo tournaments and I have a bunch of projects I was procrastinating on in order to get these chapters up... so, see ya in a few weeks (or sooner hopefully). Anyway, enjoy the chapter! We're (finally) on to a new day!!!

**Craving Freedom**

Chapter 8: Trust and Deception

_Monday, December 27, 2004_

His shoes tapped on the brick flooring as he walked. Hearing his footsteps, Hilary and Kenny turned to see who was coming. They had been left the night before in a jail-like cell with no benches or food. It was hours later and they had yet to come up with a plan of escape. Now, whoever approached them would mean either something very good or very bad. Hilary crawled from the back of the cell to the bars at the front to see who was coming, feeling too weak to even stand up. She held onto the bars, peering out.

From out of the shadow in the hallway, Kai's lean figure stepped into view. "Kai!" Hilary exclaimed joyously, "Thank goodness! Get us out of here!" she exclaimed with exhaustion.

"Kai?" Kenny mumbled to himself, still at the back of the cell. He wasn't quite sure if they could trust Kai anymore; or Black Dranzer as he said he was. Kai showing up may be the worst thing for them right now.

Kai stopped in front of the bars where Hilary sat on her side. He bent down onto his knees and then did something completely unexpected; he stuck one of his arms within the bars and wrapped it around Hilary, holding her in a one-armed hug.

Kenny was taken aback. Maybe he had changed. Maybe everything they had seen earlier was all a front until he was out of the observation of his grandfather.

But Kenny wasn't nearly as surprised as Hilary was. "Kai?" she questioned, unable to react. "I – uh" She suddenly felt something sting on her arm. Kai was pushing a needle into her upper right arm. She tried to pull away but was being held by his other arm. She couldn't get away from him. She felt the cold liquid entering her body and spreading, she couldn't stop it. "Let me go! Kai! No, let go of me!" Kai ignored her protests.

Kenny felt a sudden surge of energy; he had to help his friend. He jumped toward the two and started to pull at Hilary, trying to get her away from Kai. He was pulling with all his might and grunting. He tried to wrench Kai's arm from Hilary's back but to no avail. Nothing he did worked. Hilary's complaints died away and she was left motionless. Still, Kenny pulled at her.

Kai withdrew the needle from her arm and dropped it on the floor beside him. Next, he let go of Hilary and immediately grabbed Kenny's shirt, pulling him close enough to the bars to be able to inject him with a new needle he had ready. Kenny's struggles were useless and soon he felt too dazed and weak to fight back. Once Kai was done with him, he pushed Kenny's little body, which was still balanced on its two feet, forward to the back of the cell again. Kenny fell face-down on the brick and lay lifeless. Kai turned to his left and went back the way he came down the long tunnel-like hallway into the darkness.

---

Yawning, Tyson awoke with the sun on his face. Remembering everything that happened, he sat up quickly. He was astonished to notice he was in an incredibly nice room. He was tucked into a blue canopy bed in a large bedroom. The carpet was cream-coloured, as were the walls. A night-table was next to him under the window and held his cap and jacket. He also noticed with surprise that his bit, Dragoon, was placed on the table as well. He was relieved to see he still had it but his stomach churned when he saw that the bit was still cracked. The side table, dresser and another table in the room which held up a vase of light pink flowers, were all cream with gold trims. It gave the room the eloquence of a mansion.

Tyson couldn't remember anything of how he got to this particular room or where the others were taken. As he rose, he felt something tighten its grip on his stomach. They were bandages which wrapped around his back and front, keeping the wound he obtained during the battle closed. The wrapping trailed up, over his shoulder to cover one of the other wounds Black Dranzer gave him. His hand was wrapped as well.

Tyson put on his jacket and cap, took his bit, and proceeded to the door. Turning the knob, he realized it wasn't locked as he expected it would be. On the other side, there were no guards, either, which made the situation that much more peculiar to Tyson. He began to run down the hall to his right and continued, looking for any open doors or clues that might lead him to his friends. At the end of the hallway, the only way to continue was down a large staircase. Tyson then realized he really was in a mansion. He hadn't taken into much consideration the hallway with its red carpet and gold candle brackets before then but, faced with this enormous stairway still covered in the rich, red carpeting and gold railing, Tyson understood how old and expensive the house he was in really was.

The hall below was two stories high and had seven windows just as tall across its front part. Tyson was in awe as he walked down to stand in the vast room. "Ah! You're finally up then. Come on! We're waiting for you." Tyson turned toward the far left-hand side of the room. Walking towards him was none other than Voltaire himself. Tyson immediately went on the defensive, clenching his fists in anger.

"What do you want?" Tyson retorted.

"Now don't get upset. Your friends are waiting for you. Follow me." Tyson was about to say 'not a chance' but didn't have the opportunity to as Voltaire turned and walked the other way through the entrance from where he came. Tyson didn't even think of following Voltaire before he realized he had no idea where else to look. Trap or no trap, if Ray and Max were in there, there was no point in looking elsewhere for them. Tyson decided to follow cautiously.

As he reached the other room, the brightness greeted him. It was another enormous room, but this time contained a dinning table lit by chandeliers. A beautiful painting of a fiery phoenix was propped onto the wall at the far end. It was damaged, however, the bottom torn, which was too bad because of its magnificence. At the table, which extended the length of the room, Tyson made out two familiar faces: Max and Ray. Tyson's expression changed completely. "Guys! You're okay!" he yelled. His voice echoed.

Max and Ray's heads turned and they smiled at the site of Tyson. They got up excitedly and ran to him. "Hey Tyson, it's great to see you!" Ray exclaimed; Max just laughed in joy.

"Please, everyone, sit down," Voltaire motioned with his hand to the empty table. Tyson, Max and Ray hesitated before complying. They all subconsciously agreed: Voltaire was not to be trusted. Ray and Max returned to their seats, and Tyson sat across from them. Voltaire sat at the head of the table.

Voltaire looked at the three teens who were rigid with anger. "There's no need to be so tight. You're _guests_ here," he alliterated carefully. The three boys felt even more uneasy.

"Then why don't you let us leave?" Tyson retorted.

"I am here to offer you a chance for a new life," Voltaire smiled. He studied the faces of the youths before him. Neither one of them seemed remotely interested in what he had to say. "Why don't you think about my proposal over lunch?"

Just then, a door opened at the back and a familiar face appeared. The three teens blinked as Kai walked in from the kitchen, a tray carrying bowls of soup in hand.

Tyson didn't know what to say. First, he thought, 'Kai on servant duty?' But then resumed his defensive state of mind, remembering what Kai had said, he said he was Black Dranzer... Even if he had been lying, Tyson didn't know if he could forgive Kai for almost taking Dragoon from him either. He may have vowed that Kai would always be his friend, but how could he keep that promise if Kai hurt those closest to him?

Kai walked around the table handing out bowls. When he reached Ray, Ray looked up to Kai, trying to get his attention, and realized it was much easier than he had expected it to be. In fact, Kai was looking at Ray, as if trying to tell _him_ something with no words. In the few moments they had eye contact, Kai's gaze shifted briefly to the bowl he was handing Ray and Ray took it to mean there was something in there for him. Kai continued on his way, not wanting to look suspicious, and Ray was left staring confusedly at Kai's back. Ray tested his borsch cautiously, wondering what Kai wanted to tell him.

After handing out the soup to everyone, Kai sat down on his grandfather's left side. "All right! Kai, you owe us an explanation!" Tyson shouted, standing up fervently. Nobody moved; everyone had expected it of Tyson. Getting no interruptions, Tyson continued. "Why are you playing servant boy to Voltaire?"

Kai shook slightly. Voltaire chuckled. "Because Kai knows what he wants and how to get it," Voltaire said wryly. Tyson, Max and Ray turned to face Voltaire. "Like I said, I have a proposition for all of you. Kai has already agreed to it and now it's your turns to decide. Don't worry, you still have a few days to agree," he added as if it would make the situation better.

"And what is this proposition?" Ray asked curiously. Tyson and Max both looked at him. They thought they had silently agreed whatever Voltaire wanted, they weren't going to accept. Ray gave them an assuring glance.

Voltaire smiled wickedly. "I will bestow upon all four of you an unlimited amount of power at your fingertips. In return, you will help me with a small favour."

"What kind of sense is that?" Tyson blurted out.

"In the end," Voltaire continued, "we'll all have what we want so I see perfect sense in it."

"And why do you think we want any power at all?" Ray asked, so composed he was hard to read.

Voltaire smirked. "If you think back at all those _incidents_ that have befallen you over the past few years, perhaps you may consider my offer. You will have the power to stay safe; no one will bother you. Just think about this offer." Voltaire stood up. He had finished his soup and proceeded to leave. "Oh," he said as an after thought, "I have arranged it so that all three of you may sleep in the same room. I thought you may appreciate the gesture. Back up the stairs and first door on the right." Voltaire left. As he left, Tyson, Max and Ray realized they hadn't touched their soup in a while and it was getting cold. They busied themselves in the red beet soup, thinking about what Voltaire had said and trying to decipher what he meant. No matter what, he still wanted something from them in return, that they knew for sure.

Ray stirred his soup. His spoon clanked against some small metal object in his soup. Ray's mind flashed back to the look Kai gave him. Was it the object Kai wanted to mention to him? Wondering what it could be, he scooped it up and stuck it in his mouth, making sure to keep it wrapped by his tongue. He was sure that, even though Voltaire was gone, they were still being watched. And whatever this item was, Kai didn't want Voltaire to know he gave it to him.

After finishing their soups, the chatter began again. "Kai, what does he want to do with us?" Max asked. He didn't know what to think.

He was surprised to hear an answer. "I'm not completely sure, Max," Kai replied sincerely. He had kept his eyes starring intently on his soup. His eyes had a tone of sadness to them.

"Then why did you agree to go with him?" Max inquired trying to understand.

A flicker of that possessed look appeared briefly in Kai's eyes, Black Dranzer obviously close to the surface of his mind. But neither Max, Tyson nor Ray took any notice of it. Kai didn't answer this time. He looked once more at Ray, nodded, and got up and left. Max was about to say something when Ray put his hand on Max's shoulder. This motion attracted Tyson's attention away from Kai's back and Ray shook his head at Tyson, telling him to stay quiet.

Leaving the dining room, Tyson, Max and Ray went to their new room, Max and Tyson talking quietly as they went. Once inside their new room, Tyson, realizing Ray hadn't spoken a word for some time, questioned him. "Hey Ray, what's up?"

Ray motioned for Tyson to close the door. Tyson did as he was told. When the door was securely closed, Ray finally opened his mouth. He spat out the metal tab he had hid in there some time ago. Max and Tyson, thoroughly intrigued, gathered closer. In Ray's hand, the little tab glistened with Ray's saliva. He rubbed it off with his thumb and felt an engraving on its front. Cut into the thick slab of metal was a series of letters and numbers.

_H3 C 32_

"What in the world do you think it means?" Tyson questioned. Ray's mind was racing, trying to think of anything that may be relevant. His mind stopped on the memory of an elevator door, the lift rising, the floor numbers – H3. It was a floor number. They were still in the same facility, just above ground. They had to go to floor H3. But what did the C and 32 stand for? Maybe they'd just have to wait until they got there.

As Ray told this discovery to Tyson and Max, he tried to think on how they'd get there. Deciding that Voltaire had said they were guests, he decided they should just try to go. Hopefully, they were free to roam, to a certain extent.

---

Two floors lower and a little bit of wandering later, the three of them had finally realized what the other numbers stood for. On level H3, there were corridors and corridors of jail cells, each given a letter and a number. The first was the Block letter. The second was the cell number. They continued their search.

---

_Block C, cell 32._

"This is it," commented Ray as they approached the destination, checking the metal tab one last time.

Peering inside, it didn't take them long to recognize the two figures that lay cold and still on the stone floor. Hilary lay face down near the bars. Kenny was on his back further away in the prison cell.

"Hilary! Kenny!" Ray shouted as the first to see them, falling to his knees and reaching for Hilary. Shaking her a bit, he tried to wake her. She felt freezing to the touch and, lifting her, he saw an unnatural blue to her face. Ray stopped shaking Hilary's body and lowered his chin to his chest, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Max stood back from the cell as Tyson jumped forward, grabbed at the bars and shouted out to Kenny who, in return, didn't budge. "They're dead," stated Ray simply. Tyson's voice cracked in mid-shout. Max's eyes filled with water. Max and Tyson didn't need any proof to know it was the truth. They had already acquired their own presumptions.

"See?" a voice broke the stale air. "This is what loyalty to Voltaire gets you." All three boys' heads snapped up to look at the newcomer. It was Kai.

For the first time since he came to Russia, Tyson was angered to see Kai. "Then why are you loyal to him?" Tyson blurted out, balling his fists as he turned toward Kai.

"I'm not." Kai stared at the three before him. "Voltaire has something I want, the only means to it, and once I get it, I will no longer have a use for him.

"Heh." Tyson began to laugh. "Like grandfather, like grandson. I should have known. You're as disloyal as he is. It shows that you have the same blood." Tyson didn't know if it would work, but he hoped that if he got him mad enough, Kai would regain control again. He was almost sure that this boy who stood before him now was Black Dranzer. At least, earlier, Kai admitted to having no idea what Voltaire was planning, and Tyson believed him; and now, now Kai seemed to be hiding those plans, and to have plans of his own.

"Hmph, I suppose I had that one coming to me. But that is where our similarities end. I do not want the power he seeks. Once he has finished his part of the bargain, I am through with him."

There was a moment of silence which stiffened the air again.

"What exactly does Voltaire want with us, anyway? You seem to know more now," Max asked timidly. Kai's eyes shifted and bore into Max's. Max was still on the verge of tears, but held them back desperately, waiting until he found out the real reason all of this was happening.

Kai decided he would answer. "He plans to give us power; a reawakened power which has not seen this Earth for a millennium. Then he plans to use us to take control of all living things on this planet."

"But, why us?" inquired Max.

"Because we are the only ones capable of harnessing this power."

"If that is what you're using Voltaire for, how can you say that you're not in this for power?" spat Ray.

Kai seemed undisturbed by Ray's attack on him. "Because once I have that power, I will be able to do anything I wish. I will be free to be happy, and no one will attack me again. No one will _dare_ to."

"By the sounds of it, you'll use your power to make others fear and obey you," Tyson frowned.

"No, that's not it at all," Kai defended. "For one, I will never be happy until I am complete again. This power will do that. And once I am, I will be able to go off and live on my own and feel the rush of the wind and the warmth of the sun once more. We can all live together, if you choose to. Trust me. Voltaire will force you to go through with it all, but once you do, fight his control with me. Afterwards, we'll never have to fight again. Trust me."

Tyson, Max and Ray had all listened closely to what Kai had said. They didn't know what he was talking about, but knew that Kai would have explained better if he had intended to.

"There's something else I want to know," mumbled Max. "Why did he have to kill Kenny and Hilary?"

"He didn't need them, to put it simply," Kai replied. "He didn't need them, couldn't use them, couldn't let them go, so he did the easiest thing possible. He killed them. Of course, he never intended for you to find out about it. Probably not even me. He needs our cooperation."

"Nice little speech, Kai," a drawling voice echoed from the darkness. "Even I would believe it if I didn't know the truth." Voltaire stopped face to face with Kai.

---

-

So, what will happen? You'll all have to wait and find out (however long that takes _evil laughter_)

**Golden Lunar Eclipse**: _beams again_ Thanks for all the compliments. But enough mushy moments... at least you can't hug (scratch that) strangle me from where you are... _heh_ don't mind me, I'm tired. I'm gonna keep this short cause: #1: you want to try out some crazy theory and #2: I really ought to go rescue the cat... And one last comment: no, you don't shut up, but I luv ya for it... sometimes.

**MasterFranny**: Well, at least I will be skipping town this weekend so you can't find me at home. I'll be safe in Guelph... umm oops... _eheheh_ Forget that last part... Anyway, the answer's to Dragoon's fate will be in a future chapter... a while I might add. So sit back, enjoy the story, and eventually, you will have your answer. On another note, I'm not too sure what your question about BEGA was. The BEGA series comes after the World Championships. BEGA and BBA Revolution (Takao, Max, Rei, Daichi and eventually Kai) is involved in a tournament called the Justice 5 tournament.

**CrystallineWolf**: Yep, Tyson lost. One of my prouder moments... If you want, I have a picture of Black Dranzer (in human form) at my deviant art account: feyphantom(dot)deviantart(dot)com It's not the best, but it's something.

**Azn-V-Kai**: Glad you're enjoying. I hope the chapter didn't disappoint.

**Light of the Blue Rose**: _beams_ I have an addict! Yep, trying to make their lives as miserable as I can. Glad it's working.

Anyway, next chapter will be **In the Beginning**.. Hope ya stick around, and don't forget to review on your way out!

_Hope is a waking dream. -__Aristotle__Diogenes Laertius, Lives of Eminent Philosophers_

.:Fey Phantom:.


	9. In the Beginning

_Disclaimer_: To put it simply: don't own it.

_A/N_: Hello everyone! Heh… sorry about the long (extraordinarily LONG) wait. There are two reasons to thank for that. The first is my busy life (I still haven't finished with university applications and the deadline's so near… Eep!). The second is the chapter. Some important information is given in this chapter and I wanted to get it right. I'm pretty satisfied with the way the chapter turned out so I hope you like it too! Enjoy!

-

Craving Freedom

-

Chapter 9: In the Beginning 

"Nice little speech, Kai," a drawling voice echoed from the darkness. "Even I would believe it if I didn't know the truth." Voltaire stopped face to face with Kai.

"It's Black Dranzer," growled Kai.

"Sorry. Black Dranzer," Voltaire re-addressed the boy mockingly. "So this is your plan; to turn them against me through lies and deceit. I suppose you were always good at that type of thing. I should know. Too bad for you I followed you. You would have gotten away with it otherwise."

"Bastard! I don't care what's going on between you two, but you shouldn't have killed them," Tyson shouted angrily, tears spilling from his eyes as he threw out his arm to point toward the cell containing the bodies of his two friends. "They didn't deserve it!"

Voltaire began to laugh maliciously. In the confined space of the hallway, his laughter had a hollow, resounding effect. Tyson, Max and Ray cringed. "You're quite mistaken. I never touched your friends. And they are far from being dead."

"Do you have eyes?" Ray said dangerously, his hand still reached out to Hilary.

"Of course I do. It is rather unfortunate that they are not up to talking, presently."

"What are you saying?" Max asked, his voice much lower than usual.

"They are not dead," Voltaire repeated again. "You have their state to blame on Black Dranzer, however. He gave them a sedative that is so effective the person appears to be dead. I noticed a quantity of it missing from our medical supplies in the laboratories. That is when I realized your plan, Black Dranzer, and came here," he spoke now to the boy who so resembled Kai.

Voltaire studied the faces of the four teens. Tyson, Max and Ray seemed confused. Black Dranzer was furious. "Well, now that that has been cleared up, you three should get some sleep. It is getting late and you'll need your rest. Black Dranzer, _Kai_, come with me. We need to talk," Voltaire commanded. He immediately began to leave and Black Dranzer didn't hesitate to follow. Tyson, Max and Ray were left alone, utterly confounded at what had just taken place. Could either Voltaire or Black Dranzer be trusted? And what about Kai? Was he lost for good? And were Hilary and Kenny still alive like Voltaire said? Could Black Dranzer be capable of leading them on to think such a terrible fate had befallen their friends?

The three of them decided to return to their room, saying a soft goodbye to the two friends they may be leaving behind for good. Although no one uttered a word on the way back to their room, their minds were racing with too many thoughts to organize. What was happening?

---

Voltaire led Black Dranzer to a small office space on the last floor of the home levels. It was his basement office, the place where he kept all his personal things hidden from the world. Black Dranzer realized this when he studied the paintings of previous Hiwataris. Beside a painting of a softly faced woman was a large painting of a fiery phoenix that had a rip across the bottom right corner of the canvas. The large, golden bird had its beak half open as if it was singing a silent song. Red feathers seemed ruffled as the bird was trapped in mid flight. Voltaire had had this painting ever since Black Dranzer could remember.

Voltaire sat down and motioned for Black Dranzer to follow suit in the other padded chair in the room. Although the chamber was situated in the cold basement, it had a warm feel to it. Yet Black Dranzer was on edge; he didn't know what to expect from Voltaire. His plan had been so perfect. He knew that the three others wouldn't believe him, not after everything that has happened between them. But Voltaire ruined it all. Black Dranzer should have been more careful to cover his tracks. And now here he sat. He knew Voltaire would punish him in someway, but he could handle it. He was used to pain. But the perfect future he had wanted may no longer be possible if the others chose to follow Voltaire instead of himself.

"I want to speak with Kai," Voltaire said.

"Why? What do you want with him?" Black Dranzer asked. "It was all my idea."

"Be that as it may, what I have to say is between me and Kai, and me and Kai alone. If he wishes to share the information I give to him, he may do so at his own discretion." It was not debatable.

Kai's appearance changed as his unconscious mind replaced Black Dranzer. Kai's posture seemed much more relaxed, more loose, emotions came forward in his face. It was like his muscles were defrosted. It was like the strength he was using to stay rigid abruptly gave in to pressure. It was like he suddenly became human.

"What do you want?" Kai asked indifferently.

"I want you to act as you are told to."

"I'm no pawn," Kai retorted.

"It's time, Kai, I told you your place!" Voltaire raised his voice. Kai fell silent for a brief moment. He hadn't expected that.

"You don't control me. I make my own decisions," said Kai dangerously.

"You have no right to choose," Voltaire alliterated carefully. "You have always belonged to me. You have never had the right to choose. You, Black Dranzer and Dranzer have always been under my control."

"What are you babbling about?" Kai almost laughed at Voltaire's remark. "Dranzer came to me when I was in Japan. When I was far away from you," he added.

"No. Dranzer has always been with you. Dranzer first showed himself to you in the Abbey, or do you not remember?" Voltaire smirked. Perhaps this was going to be even funner than he thought. If Kai never knew… "Well, isn't this a surprise. You really don't remember Kai? It was Dranzer who rescued you from Black Dranzer's power… all those years ago…

---

flashback

---

One chilly winter morning, the younger trainees were given a special treat. Everywhere in the Abbey, the coldness nipped at unprotected skin. The walls had a layer of frost. Except for in the laboratories which always needed to be heated so that the machinery didn't break. And that was exactly where Kai and the others were brought. They would be among the first to witness a new weapon Boris had been bragging about for some time now. Kai was intrigued but he didn't believe all the rumours he heard. Among those rumours, gossip told of a new beyblade in production that would be stronger, faster, and more accurate than any other. It was said to be the perfect blade.

At the beginning of the presentation, the small black blade, which looked nothing more than ordinary, was introduced as Black Dranzer. Kai watched on eagerly, however. And then, it went into action.

The blade spun; its axis perfectly perpendicular. Kai was mesmerized by it. It was so - so perfect, there were no other word to better describe it. It was everything Kai strived to be. With it, he would never lose. He felt a connection to it immediately. It was calling to him. Kai pressed up against the glass of the observation room to get as close to it as possible. His eyes followed it like a hawk watching its prey. When the trainees were called to leave and resume their exercises, Kai felt like he was leaving a part of himself behind.

During the training sessions of the day, Kai couldn't get his mind off of that little black blade. Black Dranzer was the most awesome thing he had seen in all his life, even if he only had six years of life experience.

Boris ignored Kai's lack of attention. That was something Kai did take note of. When he was practicing launches, quite a few times Kai noticed that he'd been doing it wrong for several seconds yet Boris never once bothered him about it. That was so unlike Boris. He was the type of person that would notice if you performed a technique wrong only once, and then he would punish you for it just as fast. Nevertheless, Kai was thankful that he didn't get into any trouble. He needed his body in the best condition possible for what he was planning to do tonight.

That evening after tactics class, Kai separated from his group and instead of returning to his room to sleep, even though his body screamed in agony, he went back to the lab.

_Test Room B_

That was the sign he read on the door before pushing it open. The room was dark and still. He stumbled into the room, allowing his senses to guide him. If he turned the lights on, the alarm would go off. Luckily, once in the room, a small window overhead allowed the light from the full moon to provide enough luminosity to see. In fact, the room seemed otherworldly with the glowing machinery and the soft edges of metal dulled by shadows. It felt like if he went up and touched the metal, it would melt away and there would be nothing left to touch.

Kai looked around and noticed the black blade still attached to the launching mechanism. "They should take better care of their new toys," Kai smirked. He then reached out and snatched the blade for himself.

He could feel its power underneath his fingertips. It throbbed with energy and it longed to spin once more. Listening to its call, and to his own thrill, he placed the blade on his own launcher, prepared it, and launched. The beyblade shot forward. It flew through the air. Its power echoed around Kai and a flush of fear ran through his body. What was going on now?

Time seemed to stand still as the blade stayed spinning in the air. All of a sudden, it released a powerful burst of energy. It took all of Kai's might to stay standing. Kai closed his eyes and just as soon, a high-pitched screech resonated in the air.

Kai's eyes shot open again. The blade was emitting a bright, black light. Kai felt the flow of the air change and a current began to pull the air in towards the blade. It was storing up the force of the air as if preparing to explode. Kai kept his balance on the ground, trying to keep himself from being pulled toward the growing sphere of light.

"What's going on?" he asked. He wanted an answer but got none. He was petrified. He couldn't move, let alone run away to safety. That light would consume him. It wanted to consume him. It was calling him. The loud screech continued.

The force of the beyblade began to shake the walls and ceiling. The Abbey was beginning to crumble.

Finally, the blade seemed to have taken in enough natural energy, and in one split moment, the ball of light pulled in, becoming completely dense and white, and exploded. The burst was powerful beyond imaginable. It tore through the walls. The mechanical equipment disappeared in its light. Kai stood immobilized, waiting for his premature demise. As the light overcame him and his eyes became unfocused, he felt warmth at his breast. From within his chest, the spot where his heart was situated, his own light shot out; a red light just as powerful and bright as the white one in front of him. However, this light was different. It had a form to it. It circled him and then stopped in front of him, blocking Kai from the blast. Kai could see the faint resemblance of a creature he only heard about in mythology. The swanlike bird looked just like the fiery phoenix from ancient Greek mythology. Its long, beautiful tail feathers continued to circle him and the light that formed it was still coming from his chest. The creature refused to detach itself from Kai, as if it wanted to keep its connection to him to protect him. The phoenix spread its wings out in between Kai and the explosion. The last thing Kai saw was the red phoenix fending of a black one. As Kai fainted, a small portion of black light made its way into his chest from the opening made by the red light, yet it went unnoticed. The walls crumbled down and buried the boy in his tomb.

---

"What's going on?" Boris yelled, waking up suddenly from his light sleep. It was the first time he was able to sleep in a few days because of the constant testing being performed on Black Dranzer. He walked over to the window where a ghastly, orange glow was filtering into his room. He was horribly surprised to see a portion of the Abbey lost in flames and rubble - years of work burning to ashes, not to mention the soldiers he will have to replace.

Boris made his way to the security room in his section of the false sanctuary. "What happened?" he spat at the guards on duty.

"There was an explosion, sir," one of them replied.

"I can see THAT!" What caused it?" Boris retorted.

"Sir, the explosion originated in Test Room B. We've managed to recover a recording of it, sir." The guard typed a command on the keyboard in front of him and a monitor flickered on. It loaded the video and began to depict the story.

Kai snuck into view and to the back of the room. He grabbed Black Dranzer from its place. He put it on his own launcher and 'let it rip!' The blade soared through the air and seemed to freeze in flight. Seconds later, an explosion of dark energy took place. The shock waves came fast and within moments, Boris and the guards were watching static. Boris was shocked but from years of experience he regained his composure relatively fast. Then he went on to be flushed with anger. He balled his fists and barred his teeth. "And how," he said dangerously, "may I ask, did you fail to notice him the first time?"

Boris was ready to attack when a voice drifted from the entranceway. "That is because I told them not to interfere." Voltaire had just entered as casually as ever.

"Voltaire, what's the meaning of this? Why kill al those people? And Kai… after all it took to get him in the first place? Why?" Boris shouted unbelievingly.

"No need to worry. Kai's not dead. This is just the beginning of my plan for him." Boris didn't completely trust Voltaire. After all, Voltaire was getting older; maybe he lost a few brains over the years. How could Kai be all right? He was at the centre of that explosion. And besides, why did Voltaire keep this a secret from him? He could have saved at least half the work he left in that section of the building. Voltaire told Boris earlier to excuse Kai for his lack of concentration. Was that part of his plan as well? So why couldn't Voltaire have told him about this as well? No, Boris didn't trust Voltaire; not at all.

Boris' jaw stayed locked as he watched the building on one of the screens continue to burn. From the back of the room, Voltaire's low laugh reached Boris' ears in complete clarity.

---

Boris was overseeing the rescue search of the guards. The men clambered over the remnants of the fallen Abbey. They lifted rock, metal and charred bodies clearing the way for an even deeper dig into the debris. However, the attention was centered where there were no bodies, except for one. Around forty guards sifted through the remainders of Test Room B looking for Kai. It was well over an hour before one of the guards lifted their head in utter shock and shouted that they'd located Kai who, as it turned out, had little more than a scratch on him. He appeared to be peacefully sleeping. They pulled his body out from the wreckage. It would only be two days before he awoke again, but it would be eight years until he remembered and returned to the place where he grew up: the Abbey.

---

-end flashback-

---

Kai was wide-eyed. Could it be true? But, he still didn't remember half of that even now that he'd regained his memories. "Nice story, but I fainted long before the explosion overcame me. And Dranzer was never there."

"How can you say such a thing? Of course Dranzer saved you. Besides, how else would you say that you survived that blast?"

"All I'm saying is that Dranzer wasn't there. All I remember is launching Black Dranzer and then waking up in this place, in this house. Then I was here until I left and I met Dranzer in Japan," Kai insisted.

Voltaire cackled. "You really think Dranzer's appearance in Japan was by chance? I thought you were smarter than that. Have you not figured it out by now?" Kai stared defiantly. "Dranzer was implanted in you from the beginning. You were meant to go after Black Dranzer that night in order to gain a connection to him as well as Dranzer. And it was successful. With Dranzer in your heart and Black Dranzer in your palm, you would be unbeatable! But then you released Dranzer and turned your back on Black Dranzer. This time you won't foil my plans."

Kai had stopped listening. He was caught up on the thing Voltaire said just before that. "What do you mean by implanted? You operated on me when I was a baby? You sick bastard! You always intended to use me. Right from my birth, didn't you?!"

"Actually, your life was planned before you were even created. My plan is _why_ you are alive. That is why you belong to me. That is why you cannot deny me! I own you and if you choose to work against me, I'll have to take the life back from you."

"You forced my parents to have me for your own petty purposes?" Kai was shocked. That was cruel, even for Voltaire.

"Ha! Ha! If you can call test tubes and septic tanks parents."

That wasn't the reaction Kai had expected from Voltaire. What on earth was he going on about? "You're mad, old man!" Kai exclaimed. Voltaire didn't seem bothered in the least. Instead, he reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a small, square piece of paper and threw it Frisbee-like to Kai. Kai looked at it for a moment and then blinked uncertainly. "What is this?" He was looking at an old picture of himself. The film was something that seemed to date back to the Second World War. It was odd considering Kai was born well after that. Furthermore, Kai didn't remember the photo ever being taken or even remember wearing the clothes he had on in it. He was wearing an old, brown cap and a long green sweater which was too large and fell off his shoulders. Underneath that sweater, he wore a white prep shirt, tie, and brown overall shorts. He sat in the photograph like a doll, his limbs placed carefully in odd angles to get the best looking picture. "What is this?" he asked again.

"That," Voltaire smiled, "is a picture of me when I was a child." Kai's face turned white.

"I-it can't be!" That is NOT you, it's me!" Kai was furious. Voltaire was babbling nonsense. There was no way that Voltaire could look that much like him. Yet, everything else seemed to support it. "How can it be?" Kai said desperately as his faith in his version of things was crumbling away from his grasp. His life up until now… was it all a lie?

"There is a simple explanation for it all. You were created for me, from my DNA, and you were enhanced in order to be stronger."

"I - I'm a… clone?" Kai's head felt sickeningly light for the amount of thoughts that whipped through it.

"That's the cliché word for it. I prefer to call you a replica."

"But - why?" Kai didn't understand it. He'd been living all this time and he never knew…

"I told you, I needed you."

"Why did you need me?"

"You will get that answer in time. Perhaps it is best if you sleep on what you have found out here tonight. It is getting awfully late." Voltaire turned his back to Kai. This was the signal that he was finished talking and Kai knew Voltaire would tell him no more. No matter how much Kai wanted answers now, he would have to wait.

Kai went to the door and stopped to look around once more. He would see this room again soon. And, hopefully, that time will be the last. With that in mind, Kai left.

As Kai walked back toward his room, he became aware of how much his head hurt. It felt like his world had fallen away and he was falling faster and faster by the second. It was the effects of the knowledge he'd gained. He managed to remain calm during his confrontation with Voltaire, but now, with only his thoughts, he felt sick. He was a creation, nothing more. But one more question remained in his mind: Why? Why did Voltaire go through so much trouble, why did he work so hard, to create a replica of himself? Why was Kai the key to his plans now? Kai's head gave a sudden throb and Kai found himself lying on the floor. 'Why?' he thought once more before his blurry eyes gave in to the darkness overcoming them.

---

Hope you all enjoyed it. First twist for this story… yep, Kai is a clone. Lol But don't worry, the idea behind it all is original, I promise! Anyway, to those who reviewed (hope you're all still with me -.-'' )…

**MasterFranny**: Sorry for the lateness… I hope this chapter made up for the wait. I'm sorry to say that your questions will have to wait until later to be answered. Hope you've been enjoying the tv series. I wonder, what episode are you at?

**CrystallineWolf**: Well, there you have it. According to Voltaire, Kenny and Hilary are alive. So I guess the question is, who's word do you trust more: Black Dranzer's or Voltaire's? Oh, and thanks for the comment on my pic of Black Dranzer.

**Light of the Blue Rose**: Yes, lots of poor souls in my fic… I hate to say it, but later on I'm going to delve a little into Voltaire's past too… and why he's doing what he's doing. Well, sorry for the long wait… I hope it was worth it, and you can hope with me that I get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one, eh? Heh…

**Golden Lunar Eclipse**: So, did you enjoy the new, surprise, chapter… yes, surprise because I decided to post this without you knowing. I hope it was good. What did you think of the clone thing? Or did I tell you about that before? Anyway. Talk to you soon. (If you want to talk this weekend, I'm at Dad's… whom I still have to tell about the trip in March… ulp --; ) Je te parlerais a plutard.

**krage**: Hope you liked the new chapter. And, no, Kai's not evil. He just has several layers to him. And of course Black Dranzer's influence.

**taryn**: Glad to hear you like it. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I can definitely relate to the stress of schoolwork.

Anyway, the next chapter will be **Seeking Answers, Gaining Questions**. I hope to get it up faster than this one took. I will be busy but maybe during exam week (end of Jan) I'll be able to type the next chapter up… Well, hopefully… until then!

Here's something from H.G. Wells:

_The past is but the past of a beginning. - H. G. Wells_

.:Fey Phantom:.


	10. Seeking Answers, Gaining Questions

_Disclaimer_: Still don't own it but am working on getting rights to at least the dubbed version of it… it was just pitiful.

_A/N_: Okay, so I really shouldn't be updating now but, anyway, here I am. I'm sorry for the long wait but just hang in there with me. I'm really busy right now and I shouldn't even be taking the time to update now but I figured I owed it to you guys. After this though I may not update for a few months. Anyway, the thing that really got me going on this, believe it or not, was the television series… the dubbed version. Two weekends ago I got to see episode 48 of GRev, the episode where Kai finally defeats Brooklyn. That episode I've also seen in Japanese and to be quite frank, I think the English dub massacred the episode. Then last weekend I was "lucky" enough to see the final four _coughthreecough_ episodes of the series and they didn't lighten my mood. So, I was frustrated enough to leave my busy schedule and return to my fanfic where I make the rules and there are no dubbers to slaughter the storyline. ;) Anyway, that's pretty much why you have a new chapter… I suppose you can thank Nelvana a little bit… _grumble_

Just a few more things on this chapter. I did end up changing things around a little bit from my original plan so there is something in this chapter that was not going to be mentioned until later. In the end it just seemed to fit here so I hope the chapter flows well. The chapter is also much more of an info chapter and some information that affects the rest of the story is in this chapter so sit tight and enjoy! Just a minor warning of some violence, blood and confusion.

-

**Craving Freedom**

**-**

Chapter 10: Seeking Answers, Gaining Questions

Tyson's eyes stared blankly upward, his thoughts concentrated elsewhere. Although Max and Ray lay safely on his left, three of his other friends were still very much in danger. First, there were Kenny and Hilary who lay in a cold dungeon, possibly close to death, possibly already gone. Then there was Kai who'd walked off with Voltaire and could be in grave danger. And, Tyson couldn't forget, although he felt safe at the moment, whatever it was that Voltaire was doing, he needed Tyson, Max and Ray. And what was Black Dranzer's role in all of this? Why did it seem like Black Dranzer was trying to overthrow Voltaire? Wasn't Black Dranzer obeying Voltaire's orders?

Tyson thought of his battle against Black Dranzer from the day before. Apart from keeping Tyson and the rest of them at Voltaire's mansion, Black Dranzer didn't seem to gain anything from it. Besides, Tyson was already prisoner by that point. Why make it official by having a battle? Looking back on it, the battle seemed to be nothing more than a way for Black Dranzer to settle the score. After all, Black Dranzer had only suffered one defeat throughout his life, and that was to the Bladebreakers.

Yet, the other day, Black Dranzer seemed to relate to Dragoon. He didn't want to hurt Dragoon. Black Dranzer practically begged Tyson to stop. And maybe it was Tyson reading too much into the situation, but he felt that, by the end of the match, Black Dranzer wanted Dragoon to join him instead of fight him. But what was Black Dranzer's plan and how did it differ from what Voltaire wanted?

Tyson's stomach stung slightly where it was slashed from that battle. He rubbed it nonchalantly.

"So, you're awake too," Ray said from his bed. Ray's eyes turned to look at Tyson and Tyson also noticed Max's blue ones from where he lay.

"So you guys can't sleep either?" Tyson asked already knowing the answer and, as expected, Ray and Max shook their heads. "I just can't get over everything that's happened."

"I know," Ray answered with a soft voice. "You know Tyson," Ray paused and made eye-contact with Max, they had obviously been whispering to each other before, "we'll have to start thinking about the possibility that Kai is truly gone." Ray forced the words out.

It wasn't what Tyson expected in the least. He felt his temper flare. "You guys have had all this time to think and that's all you came up with!" That thought had never even crossed Tyson's mind.

"I know it's hard to hear," Ray spoke with more conviction, "but it's possible that Black Dranzer's in full control and that – that Kai is gone for good."

Tyson shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. "No! Kai is still there. Right now he needs his friends and I for one am not going to give up on him!"

Max turned to face away. Ray closed his eyes. They knew Tyson wouldn't take the words well. Truthfully, they didn't want to entertain the thought anymore than Tyson, but they couldn't ignore the possibility after the way Kai had acted in the dungeon. He had told Voltaire quite angrily that he was Black Dranzer, nobody else. Although that boy looked so much like Kai, maybe it was no more than an illusion. Black Dranzer's spirit may have already completely overtaken Kai's. There was no way to know for sure, but Ray and Max had agreed that they should be ready for the possibility that it was true.

"Anyway, what do you think that Voltaire's planning?" Ray decided to change the subject.

"What did Black Dranzer mean by ultimate power?" Max said quietly.

That comment led the way into moments of silence. Nobody could answer the question. What exactly was Voltaire planning to do with them? Why did Voltaire need them specifically? These questions had any number of possible responses which left Tyson, Max and Ray worried and confused.

-

Kai's eyes fluttered open. He realised he was lying in his bed, back upstairs. "How did I get here?" Kai wondered aloud. He couldn't remember ever leaving the dungeon. In fact the last thing he remembered was feeling ill.

"I brought you here. I couldn't lust leave you lying there." Kai was startled to hear the voice. It echoed in his mind yet was distinctly concentrated to Kai's right. Kai tried to lift his body to see who was speaking, but he was unable to. Instead, he rolled his head to the right and looked up from his pillow. Leaning against the dresser was a familiar boy dressed all in black, silver talons sparkling in the dark from his hands. Kai understood immediately. The boy he saw before him was nothing more than an image projected from his mind. This illusion was simply a way for Kai's brain to separate the two minds that now inhabited his body.

"Thank you, Black Dranzer." It was an odd thing for Kai to be thanking this creature of darkness and yet, it came so naturally. Kai couldn't help feeling that since Black Dranzer rejoined him, Kai felt almost full again, as if he had finally found his long lost friend. Kai could almost imagine the warmth of Dranzer's flame once more. This thought alone gave Kai the strength to get up into a sitting position. Kai wanted to know more about this relationship. "Black Dranzer, why is it that, when I look at you, I see some of my old friend Dranzer?"

Black Dranzer closed his eyes and shifted his feet. He knew this question was coming. "The truth is, Kai, I was created from Dranzer. In a way, I am Dranzer – just a darker version. I was born from anger and hatred, but don't get me wrong, I still am Dranzer."

Kai was shocked to hear it. "What do you mean you're Dranzer?"

"Think about it like this. Dranzer was a phoenix who lived aeons ago. When his soul was confronted with unparalleled hatred, it caused a rift to form between his lighter emotions and his darker emotions. The result was the formation of two birds: Dranzer and me, Black Dranzer." Black Dranzer paused, contemplating whether or not he should give any more information. "You know, you and I are alike in more ways than you could ever imagine. First, I should apologise for listening in on your conversation with Voltaire earlier."

"You heard that!" Kai yelled angrily. Black Dranzer nodded sombrely. "Then you know I'm just a fake," Kai said, hiding his face in disgust. Black Dranzer understood Kai. Kai felt as though he didn't belong in this world. He was unlike all other creatures. For seventeen years he had been living believing in a lie. Now, Kai just wanted to hide his face from the world in shame and he hoped that he could fade away into nothingness. Black Dranzer understood it all too well.

"I, too, am just a creation of Voltaire's," Black Dranzer said sadly. Kai lifted his head to better hear Black Dranzer's words. "Voltaire created me years ago, when he was fourteen. You and I are alike, whether or not you want to believe it."

"But, if that's true, then you owe your life to Voltaire. If he's the reason you're alive, why are you working against him? What is going on?"

Black Dranzer didn't respond. He didn't want anyone to know his plan just yet. However, Kai had grown close enough to Black Dranzer over the past few days to know what he was thinking. "Listen, I have let you battle Tyson and I let you inject Kenny and Hilary with that stuff. I even let you implant these stupid claws in my hands. Now, I want some answers," Kai said firmly. Then his expression softened. "Besides, you've held up your end of the bargain. For the first time since Dranzer died, I almost feel whole again. I want to help. You can trust me," Kai smiled.

Black Dranzer understood he could trust Kai, for the first time in his life, he could trust. "It all started aeons ago when, as I said, the great phoenix Dranzer lived. In fact, there were four sacred beasts who lived. They were god-like creatures who ruled over the four elements: the blue dragon of wood who controlled the wind, the white tiger of gold who controlled lightning, the purple tortoise of water, and the red phoenix of fire – Dranzer. Now, I don't know that much about what happened to them, but somehow, they died."

"What do you mean 'you don't know that much about them'? I thought you said you were Dranzer?" Kai blurted out.

"I am. However, when I was created from Dranzer, it was Dranzer who kept all the memories of his past life. I only know what I have lived through. Only Dranzer knew what exactly happened. I have only heard stories. You see, everything that is happening now is because of a prophecy that was made at the deaths of those four sacred beasts."

"A prophecy?" Kai listened on intently.

-

Tyson soared lower and lower. The wildflowers and grass whipped underneath his belly. The air was cool and refreshing and Tyson couldn't have felt freer. Just as the thought crept into Tyson's mind, a sharp pain blazed across his hind leg. Tyson's head crashed to the ground and then his body followed suit and slid through the muddy field. Finally, Tyson came to a stop.

Tyson got up quickly and roared. His battle cry reached the distant mountains. Tyson looked down from his great height upon those who dared to attack him. Many humans spotted the ground insignificantly. They did not know their place. These creatures would never let Tyson rest. Humans were odd beings who believed they were better than even the gods. They trapped gods and used their powers for their own purposes.

The humans who stood defiantly before Tyson now prepared to release their own wave of captured gods. Tyson was used to such an attack. The humans had tried numerous times to capture Tyson. He was one of the most powerful gods in the world and the humans' greed led them to attempt to use Tyson's power to further their rule over other humans. Tyson would not take it any longer. He went into a rage and attacked with his razor-like claws. The humans sent small spinning devices in counter.

The clouds rumbled and it began to rain, the fields soon sparkling in the wet downpour. Tyson faced ten creatures. They were former gods, now nothing more than slaves to the humans. Tyson didn't want to fight them, he never wanted to fight, but he had no choice. The various animals charged at him but Tyson was too quick for them. His long body snaked from side to side, dodging attacks. Finally, Tyson struck and each swipe of his claws hit their target dead-on. Within seconds, all ten gods had fallen. Next, Tyson set his sites on those who had sent them.

The humans, having been defeated, began to panic. Some started to run; others still stood bravely grabbing more god-capturing devices no doubt willing to try to capture Tyson in one of them. But Tyson wouldn't stand idly by. Tyson lost himself in his rage once more. If any of these creatures escaped, they would come back. Tyson would be forever haunted by them until none of them were left. Tyson had to stop them. If Tyson wanted to someday be truly free and no longer have to fight, he would have to go into battle now.

Tyson cried out one more time. Then, with the swiftness of the wind, he took out the humans who insolently stood before him. The corpses of those Tyson had slaughtered hadn't even touched the ground and their blood still flew through the air as Tyson reached the humans who'd run. He killed them as well. In order to be truly happy, he had to. There was no other way… But no matter how much Tyson told that to himself, he couldn't get over the sickening feeling in his stomach. Tyson looked at his bloodstained claws. He didn't want to have to kill to live but it seemed no one would let his wish come true. The rain water began to cool Tyson's scaly body. It was refreshing. It offered a blanket of comfort. It washed away Tyson's guilt for taking those lives. But it left something worse - sadness. Tyson's stomach stirred some more. Why must his life be so painful? If only there was a way out…

Tyson let out a whining sound of forlorn. The fields faded away into a world of white. He looked down at his hands. The blood was gone. His hands were sweaty and he was sure his face was pale.

Tyson looked up to see Dragoon and he looked at him sadly. "What's going on Dragoon?" Dragoon stared back and when he spoke, his voice echoed hollowly.

_Four past the new millennium_

_As the moon begins to wane_

_The realm of phantoms will open_

_And great gods will rise again_

_Should spirit and soul combine_

_Body will be gained anew_

_But a destiny denied_

_Grants future peace to be true_

_Harmony already found_

_With what cursed them in life_

_True freedom will be theirs_

_No longer under strife_

When Dragoon finished, Tyson was very confused. "What?" he asked. He didn't understand a word of what Dragoon was saying.

A sudden burst of wind blew around Tyson. The white disintegrated and Tyson fell.

-

Tyson awoke with a start. He sat up in bed panting. A few sheets of paper fluttered back to the floor as if they'd just been blown about. "What a weird dream," Tyson mumbled to himself.

A flash of light captured Tyson's attention. Looking to his left he became fearful. A tangle of electricity surrounded Ray. Next to Ray, water was circling Max. Tyson was beginning to think that there was more of a connection between themselves and their bit beasts than they realized.

Max moved in his sleep. Although he was now engulfed in water, he still slept on peacefully. Watching Max and Ray, Tyson had the hunch that they were having similar dreams to the one that he'd just had. These bizarre circumstances were somehow connected to the ancient powers of their spirit allies and Tyson vowed that he would find out how.

-

"But what does that prophecy have to do with Voltaire?" Kai asked curiously.

"Voltaire plans on fulfilling the prophecy. He plans on resurrecting the four sacred beasts."

"What?" Kai was shocked. The idea almost seemed ridiculous. "Why would he want to do that?"

"He is planning on using his technology to control the beasts and use their immense powers to rule over all peoples. He wants to reign supremely over the world," Black Dranzer explained patiently to Kai.

"And what are you planning in all of this?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"I simply want to feel whole again, just as you long for it. I believe that, if I regain the body of Dranzer, I may finally be able to feel that." Black Dranzer paused and his expression became dark, his eyes sharp and daring, "But I won't be controlled! Once I have my body, I will turn on Voltaire."

"And that's why you want Tyson and the others on your side?" Kai understood now. Black Dranzer wanted Dragoon, Drigger and Draciel to turn against Voltaire as well. But the way he was trying to gain their trust seemed foolish indeed. "But why don't you just ask them? I'm sure they would agree with you. I don't know anyone who likes to be controlled. They would probably join you willingly."

"I can only rely on them if they trust me first." Kai laughed. "What's so funny?" Black Dranzer snapped.

"You are. You know, trust is a two way street."

"And what does that mean?"

"Put your trust in them and they will trust you in return. The way you're going about it, you're going to be the_ reason_ they side with Voltaire," Kai said matter-of-factly.

"I have never trusted anyone."

"You trust me," Kai said quietly. Black Dranzer looked at Kai intensely. Kai smiled.

Black Dranzer looked away. "That's not the only reason I haven't told them. It's possible that their bit beasts do not wish to return to their bodies. Unlike me, they are happy and they are full. They have no reason to return to their bodies. It is said that they lived a sad life. They always had to fight to be free. Now, they no longer have to. With Tyson, Ray and Max, they can live happily. They have no incentive to return to their bodies. If I told them what was going to happen, and they didn't want it, they could escape before the procedure or worse. They could destroy Voltaire's machine."

"What machine?" This was the first Kai had heard of it.

"The machine he will use to recreate their bodies and transfer the spirits from their bits. It is the only one in the world and has taken Voltaire many decades to build. If they destroyed it now, there would be no second chance. I would never be able to regain my body."

Kai listened to Black Dranzer carefully. Then, he closed his eyes. "Very well, if you do not want me to tell them the truth, I won't."

There was a pause in the conversation. Kai broke the silence first. "What does all of this have to do with me though? What did Voltaire need a clone for? Why was I created?"

"Only Voltaire knows the answers to those questions."

"But I thought you said you were created sixty-three years ago. You were alive when he was creating me."

"Voltaire kept me locked away for years until he began to develop the ultimate beyblade - the Black Dranzer blade. By that time, you had already been born."

"Don't say that word!" Kai spat violently. His face contorted. He was produced, brought into this world artificially, not born. When Kai was younger, he remembered always wondering where his parents were. Voltaire used to tell him that they had abandoned him and that Voltaire was the only one who could ever care for him. What a lie! That bastard had lied to him all his life and was still keeping things from him. As long as Voltaire was alive, he would go on lying to Kai.

Kai continued to think back on his childhood. He remembered all the times he tried to imagine what his parents looked like. Sometimes he could almost see the face of a woman smiling at him but as soon as he tried to focus on it, the thought disintegrated from his mind. Who was that woman who he had seen so often but could never recall? Now, as Kai sat on the edge of his bed remembering, the woman's face reappeared. It was clearer than ever before and for the first time, Kai was able to study it.

The woman had a soft complexion. He looked up at her from the ground and she looked down at him. The setting sun caused a halo-like glow around her hair. She had dark eyes and blue hair, the same colour as his. She looked at him with such love he had never seen before. It was only the love a mother could give to her child. Then, the image of the woman disappeared once more.

Kai's eyes snapped open and he drew a sharp breath of air. "What is it?" Black Dranzer was still there, leaning against the dresser. However, at Kai's alarming expression, Black Dranzer stepped forward to the side of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I want to know who she is. I want to know who that woman is and I have a feeling only Voltaire can tell me." Kai was speaking more to himself than to Black Dranzer. Black Dranzer put his hand on Kai's shoulder and the coldness snapped Kai's mind back to where he was. Kai looked up at Black Dranzer. "I'm going to see Voltaire," Kai said decisively. Black Dranzer nodded. Kai stood up and grabbed his coat. Within seconds, he was back in the hallway, on his way to Voltaire's little office room once more.

-

So there you have it. I hope it was good enough for the wait… and I hope you're all still with me. Here's to those who reviewed:

**CrystallineWolf**: Yep, Kai's a clone and in the next chapter we're going to find out more about his family's past. Just stick around ;)

**Golden Lunar Eclipse**: Well, I hope this chapter met your approval (not that it _really_ matters). I guess what I'm trying to say is I hope you liked the chapter and I hope your reading this before I leave for Europe… heh Talk to ya soon! Luv ya!

**MasterFranny**: Yeah, Kai will need some kind of psychiatric help for sure… and some family therapy _winks_. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait and the potentially longer wait coming up. I really have a lot on my plate right now though… with University applications, water polo tournaments and practices, classes of course, and a grad/school trip coming up. (Squea! Can't wait. I'll be in Italy and then in Greece in a week… I love travelling!) Anyway, it may not be a while until I can finish another chapter so please wait patiently. And no death threats, okay? Promise?

**Light of the Blue Rose**: Hope you haven't been missing your fanfic fix too much. I'm sorry it took so long. I just hope you can hang in there with me. Coming up next chapter will be a little more on the Hiwatari family. I'll continue to email you when I get new chapters up if you want. It's not a problem.

**Dancing Wolf**: Thank you for taking the time to drop by. I hope you find some time later to come back and read the rest of the chapters.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed and I hope I haven't lost anyone with my scattered updates… _sigh_ If only life weren't so busy… Anyway, next chapter we'll delve into the **Hiwatari History**. Yep, Kai's down in the dungeons and looking for answers. 'Till then!

_I don't know what your destiny will be, but one thing I do know: the only ones among you who will be really happy are those who have sought and found how to serve. -__Albert Schweitzer_

.:Fey Phantom:.


	11. Hiwatari History

_A/N_: Sorry this took so long. I expected to update long before this but then work just seemed to drag on into the summer and a little bit of writer's block didn't help either. Aack! And this Saturday I'll be leaving home for University across the country. I'm just a _little_ nervous at the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter I've finally gotten out to you all. Just a few extra notes before it starts:

Sobachka means 'little dog' in Russian – it's a little bit of a joke, you'll see. ;)

Leningrad was the name of St. Petersburg during the years of the U.S.S.R.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Beyblade.

_Warning_: Spousal and alcohol abuse and murder.

-

**Craving Freedom**

-

Chapter 11: Hiwatari History

Kai walked quietly to Voltaire's office. He allowed Black Dranzer to listen to whatever Voltaire might say, but Black Dranzer did not break the peacefulness of Kai's mind at the moment. Kai had decided that no matter what Voltaire told him, Kai wouldn't let it affect him. Lies or not, whatever Voltaire said now could only be about the past and Kai could never change that regardless of how much he wished. So his key to winning this battle against Voltaire was complete indifference. The familiar office door appeared up ahead. This was it. Kai stopped in front of it, took a deep breath to keep his cool and entered.

A breeze of warm air greeted Kai. A fire roared softly in the fireplace to Kai's right. Next to the fire, two armchairs were set up and in one of them Voltaire sat watching the melodic movements of the fire. Kai didn't announce his presence straight away, but decided to glance around the room one more time. The warmly-coloured walls put Kai's mind at ease. This room seemed more inviting and homely than anywhere else in the house where Kai spent two years of his childhood. Kai looked back at the wall where the former Hiwataris' faces were frozen in the stroke of a brush. Kai's gaze followed the row to the end where the painting of the phoenix, with all its magnificence, glowed in the firelight. But, something caught Kai's eye - just before… that painting…

It was the painting of the softly-faced woman he'd seen before. Kai's breath caught in his throat. It was the woman from his vision. Is this why he could remember her face now? Because he'd seen her here earlier? Nevertheless, it was her, the woman he'd always pictured as his mother. Her image in the painting seemed to be a few years younger than the one Kai remembered. She still had pallid skin and long navy hair, but her eyes seemed joyful rather than the ones filled with wisdom from his memory. Those eyes... the ones he remembered, they had been filled with tears… Kai shook his head; memories seemed to be coming to him more easily than before.

"Beautiful, wasn't she?" Voltaire commented. He was now staring at the same painting. He must've seen Kai looking at her. "She was always kind and loving - and trusting. That's what got her killed. She was too trusting. But even to her last breath she was kind and loving." He spoke about her with such affection he hardly sounded like the Voltaire Kai had known all his life.

"I remember her, she was my mother," Kai stated.

"What are you babbling about? I already told you, you were created in the lab at the Abbey. You don't have a mother," Voltaire retorted.

"Then why do I remember her? She was in a field in front of a house… in front of this house." The words formed within Kai's mouth with no pre-meditated thought.

"My – " Voltaire mumbled to himself. He then cleared his throat and looked straight at Kai. "You have no mother. You were made by me in a laboratory."

"Then who is she?" Kai demanded.

"She was _my_ mother. It seems you have somehow inherited some of my own memories."

"But, how?"

"I don't know that!" Voltaire spat. Then he sighed. "I suppose it makes you more like my brother than my creation, doesn't it? Come here, sit down." Voltaire smiled at Kai.

Kai wasn't sure whether Voltaire was actually meaning to be sweet, but the smile made his face more sinister than usual and Kai couldn't help but think about whatever it was that Voltaire wanted from him. However, he wanted answers and to get them, he'd have to continue talking with Voltaire. So, against his better judgment, Kai took a seat next to the fire, his back towards the exit.

"Can you tell me about her? Why was she crying?" Kai asked innocently.

"I suppose my past has a great connection to what is happening now. Perhaps you deserve to know why I created you and what is going on now. I shall start at the beginning though…" Voltaire reminisced.

Kai listened intently and Voltaire spoke on uninterrupted. The two of them sat around the fire like two children sitting at a campfire telling legends and spooky stories.

---

flashback

---

Laughter echoed in a large field. It was a mid afternoon in the month of August. The sky was grey and the temperature was cool. There seemed to be a cold spell upon Moscow that summer. "Go get it!" More laughter ensued. A puppy scampered across the solid ground. It panted as it chased a blue rubber ball which bounced and rolled along the field until it came to a stop in the long grass near the edge of the open plane. Once the dog caught up to the ball, it stopped also and sniffed happily at the ball. "Sobachka, come here!" At the call of its name, the dog grabbed the ball in its teeth and headed back the way it came. Meanwhile, the boy who'd called to it continued to run toward the dog. They both stopped when they reached one another. The boy, who could be no more than six years old, grabbed his dog and hugged it. "Good boy, Sobachka!" The boy petted his dog.

"Voltaire!" A new voice called out. This was one of a woman's. Her voice was soft but carried well over the field. Voltaire, the boy, recognized it immediately. It was the voice of his mother. "Voltaire, come here." Her voice was not angry or harsh, but it did carry authority over the young boy.

"Coming Mother," Voltaire replied. He let go of his dog and ran to the woman. Sobachka ran alongside him as if he were racing his master. Voltaire continued to giggle but when he reached his mother, he noticed a serious expression on her face. She smiled and what little light the sky offered reflected off her pale skin. She looked something like an angel come to earth. She had resonating beauty and her love for her child was too deep to ever waver. Voltaire knew that. But there was something in her face that showed she was conflicted. She seemed happier than usual, but uneasy as well. Of course this was too much for a small child to understand and any emotions Voltaire had seen were quickly swept away in his own joy to see his mother.

"Mother, you're back. But I thought you were going to the train station," Voltaire asked in his own confusion.

"Yes, dear, but I wasn't going anywhere. I was meeting someone. And that someone is waiting inside for you right now," her eyes sparkled.

"There is someone here for me?" Voltaire asked.

His mother nodded. "Now let's go inside and greet this guest." Voltaire allowed himself to be ushered into his home. His mother brought him to the lounge where an unfamiliar smoke caught in Voltaire's nostrils. The smell was putrid. Voltaire coughed and his eyes watered. He took a few more steps at the insistence of his mother's push and came to a stop. Rubbing his eyes, he looked back into the room. The smoke was less thick where he stood now. Quickly looking over the room, Voltaire found the man who had been waiting for him.

Voltaire had never seen this man before from what he could recall of his mother's social gatherings. The man sat lazily in the large chair at the centre of the room. In the man's right hand was a long, cylindrical object that emitted the rancid smoke which filled the room. The man seemed to be older than Voltaire's mother, his hair was greying and he had a thick moustache which covered his mouth entirely. To match the hair over his lip, he also had thick brows which seemed the least drained of its former brown colour. Underneath the brow, odd red eyes, just like Voltaire's, stared back at him with intrigue. This looked caused Voltaire to flinch. The man stood up and walked over to Voltaire. He was tall, at least a foot taller than Voltaire's mother, and he had a long, thin body. Despite his elderly appearance, he had a powerful stride when walking.

"So, you're Voltaire?" It was a simple question but Voltaire felt unable to answer. Something about this man seemed perturbing.

"Voltaire," his mother's reassuring voice rang, "this is your father, Nikolai." This was the first time Voltaire had ever seen his father and still Voltaire felt nothing but fear of this man.

-

The life Voltaire had once known changed dramatically from the day his father returned. There always seemed to be something wrong with the way Voltaire acted and Voltaire also noticed a change in the former cheery personality of his mother. She seemed more distant with him and they no longer played together like they had before. Meanwhile, Nikolai seemed to be the law in the house and anything Voltaire did of his own free will was shot down. "You must learn your place and act the way a son should to his father. You should only do as I say and never act of your on free will. Do not speak unless spoken to and answer in as few words as is needed." In other words – be invisible unless his father needed him.

At this change of lifestyle, Voltaire found himself crying more and more when he went to bed every night. His life had made such a reversal and his mother wouldn't do a thing about it. And of course, Voltaire was too young to do anything himself. He was only six, after all…

Another change in Voltaire's life was announced the morning of the 27th of August. At the breakfast table, Nikolai announced: "Tomorrow, boy, you will be taking a train to Leningrad. I have enrolled you in one of the finest school's for young boys. You will be taught the discipline you so desperately need there." Voltaire dropped his fork.

"You're sending me away?"

"Don't talk back! You need schooling. Be thankful you'll be getting it now rather than later on in your life." Voltaire looked unbelievingly to his mother waiting for her to tell him differently but instead, his mother had her eyes down and was trying to hide her face shamefully from her son. It took all of Voltaire's will to keep himself from crying before he was excused from the breakfast table and able to retreat to his room. It seemed like his life had become one breakdown of misery after another.

And sure enough, as Voltaire boarded the train a day later, red streaks ran down his face. It was the first time he'd be away from his home but, judging by the way things had changed, his home was already long gone. Voltaire politely said goodbye to his father and then, unable to restrain himself, threw his arms around his mother who bent down to hug him back. "Be safe, Voltaire. I love you." It was no more than a whisper but Voltaire appreciated those words more than anything else.

And so, with that, Voltaire boarded the train, not to return until the following summer. The school year was long and tough. It seemed like every boy at the school had already more than enough friends and they refused to welcome Voltaire into their groups. Voltaire also learned on the first day about what 'punishment' really meant. After a single beating Voltaire learned that he must never do anything wrong again in the fright that next time, it could be worse. At night time, Voltaire would cry silently, unable to scream out in the fear of what the other boys in his dormitory might do. Voltaire would also reflect upon his life before his father's return. What sin had he committed to deserve such a life in hell? He never found his answer.

When the year was over, not having received a single letter from his mother, Voltaire wondered if he was any better off at home than where he was now. He convinced himself on the train to Moscow, however, that anywhere with his mother was better than being alone. As the train pulled into the station, Voltaire's stomach tightened uncomfortably. He couldn't see any sign of his mother there to welcome him. When he exited the train, one of the old family butlers, whom he had never known the name of, came to fetch him. The man brought Voltaire to the car and they returned to the Hiwatari Manor. Pulling up to the front entrance, Voltaire now saw his mother. She was almost running to the car, but trying to keep proper composure while doing it.

"Mother!" Voltaire exclaimed happily.

When his mother reached him, she sank to her knees, all propriety forgotten, and hugged him tightly. "Oh, my baby – my baby, never leave me again!"

"Maria! What are you doing on the ground like that?" The voice screamed at Voltaire's mother with absolute rage. It was Nikolai. He was looking at them sternly from the door. Voltaire's mother got quickly to her feet and muttered an apology. Nikolai deemed it to be enough and retreated into the house. She turned back to Voltaire and in that instant, Voltaire almost lost balance. He looked up at his mother with alarm.

"Mother! What happened?" His voice was full of concern. He hadn't noticed before. She had several bruises on her face. The delicate skin of her neck was spotted with small scratches. Burn marks were also apparent on the back of her hands. The injuries varied in size and age. Some looked partially healed while others were fresh; probably a reminder to stay indifferent with her son around. Some more still looked to have turned into scars. Voltaire, being only seven, didn't understand what was going on and so, did not protest the poorly formed excuse that his mother told him about clumsiness and being careful around the kitchen.

Later that day, Voltaire found out that Sobachka had died while out hunting with Nikolai one day. His collar lay on the mantle of the fireplace. Above it, Nikolai's hunting gun was mounted as 'a stark reminder of the deadliness of guns' as his father had said, although to Voltaire it was more of a warning against disobeying Nikolai.

The summer months passed swiftly and before Voltaire had a chance to decide which place he preferred, he was back on the train to Leningrad. The years continued in the same manor, Voltaire trying so desperately hard to find the cheerfulness he once had. It seemed like no more than a distant dream and he had finally woken up to the harsh realities of life. But no matter what, Voltaire kept the hope that it would get better. After all, his mother was still there, hanging on with him. She would never abandon him, he knew that, and with her, there was nothing he had to face alone.

When he was twelve, Voltaire learned the truth. He had always been alone but had been too blind to see it. It was evening on the day he returned from school. His mother had greeted him with tears. She was skinnier than he had ever seen her. She looked frail, as if a small shove would break her. Scarring demented her once beautiful features. That evening, he lay in bed wide awake. Her frightened screams echoed in his ears.

"Please! No, please!"

"I will do as I wish!" sounded the harsh voice of his father.

"Please… not him, he doesn't deserve that life."

"He is mine. He will obey."

"No, not him!"

A loud slap resounded.

"It is not your decision."

"He is my son!"

"Come here!"

A shrill scream pierced through the night. Voltaire grabbed his sheets and pulled them tight around him. Although their voices died away, he could still hear scuffling from his parent's room. It did not cease but seemed to increase in intensity. Finally, Voltaire decided to go see what was going on. He was scared beyond belief, but he had to be brave – for his mother.

Leaving the safety of his bed, Voltaire crept along the floors of the old house careful to not make the floors creek. He was guided through the dark hallway by the sliver of light that came from his parent's bedroom. His eyes were focused solely on that light. His ears were on full alert for any sign that his father heard him coming. So far, he was okay. A strong, pungent smell overpowered Voltaire's lungs and it was all he could do to keep himself from retching. When Voltaire reached the doorway, he peaked around the corner. Afraid that someone would notice him, he used the mirror over the dresser to look at the struggle. He saw his mother's nightgown, shredded and hanging from her thin form. She fell backward onto the bed as Voltaire recognized the heavy thud of muscle being hit. Once she was down, Voltaire could see the face of his father clearly in the mirror. He had a blood-thirsty look on his face. He looked down upon his wife with a hungry expression just as a predator looks at its prey.

"He will do as I say and someday – someday, he will bring me the power I so rightly deserve!" Nikolai spat at the helpless woman below him.

"Please, don't do this – " Maria pleaded. But Nikolai was beyond listening. He slapped her again. It was at this point that Voltaire noticed the bottle in Nikolai's hand. It was a bottle of Vodka – nearly empty. Maria did not get up again after the last hit. Voltaire listened hard and could barely make out the short, staggered breathing of his mother.

"I'll teach you, bitch." Nikolai turned and vanished somewhere into the back of the room where Voltaire could no longer see him. Maria lay still on the bed. Voltaire took this opportunity to creep into view. He wanted to help his mother. He wanted to stop Nikolai and save his mother. Maybe then she would play with him again…

The image from the mirror poorly reflected the real state of the room. Voltaire gasped in shock of what he saw and felt unable to move from the doorway. Glass from previous bottles of liquor was scattered across the floor. Some of the edges were stained red. Small, sprayed dots of blood decorated areas of the walls and floor. An upturned chair leaned against the desk where piles of paper lay haphazardly. On the bed, the demented and abused form of his mother lay curled in a ball, trying to ease the pain of her injuries. Voltaire felt terror run through him. His mother lay broken before him. It was as if Voltaire had never seen her more clearly. She was no longer the perfect angel he had always imagined her to be. Her eyes were red and her skin blotched from tears. She wasn't struggling to breath but whimpering quietly. She was shaking slightly and Voltaire was horrified to see that her clothes had fallen completely off. The humiliation of her laying there, in her naked sorrow, must have been a satisfying victory for Nikolai.

At Voltaire's gasp, his mother slowly drudged up the energy to lift her head and lean on one arm. Shock was evident in her face. "Please, Voltaire, run. Run from this place and don't come back. It's the only way… you can be safe and… happy…" Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"What are you mumbling about?" Nikolai looked around from the back of the room and, to Voltaire's horror, he was holding a dagger.

The dagger had an ivory handle that was encrusted with small opals and the blade looked to be about 5 inches long. If Voltaire was more worldly, he would have known it to be a valuable relic from a distant land. However, to Voltaire, the dagger seemed little impressive.

Nikolai stopped halfway to the bed when he spotted Voltaire. His wicked smile broadened and twisted his face. He looked positively insane. "Boy, stay where you are. This concerns you! Watch – watch what happens to those who do not listen to my command!" He stepped closer to Maria.

"Don't touch her!" Voltaire yelled shrilly from his spot. Although he had courage enough to shout at his father, Voltaire was still unable to move. All the time, his mother continued to mouth the words 'run' and 'please'.

"My word is law, boy. You'd do best to learn that." He walked over to the bed and grabbed Maria's hair, pulling her head backwards. Voltaire watched horrified but unable to act. Nikolai whispered into Maria's ear, "I have no more use for you," he said. "You've outlived your worth."

It happened so fast. Maria's scream of 'RUN!' echoed still after her neck was slit. Blood sprayed everywhere. The dagger glinted red in the light. Nikolai laughed maniacally. Maria's blank eyes stared up at her son. A final tear raced down her face. Voltaire stared. Nikolai advanced upon him, dagger still in hand…

---

end flashback

---

Kai sat peacefully, allowing what he had heard to sink in and waiting for Voltaire to continue. But Voltaire's voice did not resume. Finally. Kai decided to break the silence. "Is that it? Is that all you have to tell me?" he said sceptically.

"No, that is all I _will_ tell you," Voltaire responded. Kai felt cheated.

"Didn't you say that this had to do with me? Isn't that why you agreed to tell me?" Kai was frustrated with Voltaire's lack of helpfulness.

"We will get to that part, another time. Not right now." That's when Kai heard it. Although Voltaire seemed to be taunting Kai with the information he had, Kai distinctly heard a small waver and a little bitterness in Voltaire's voice. Reliving such a sad memory, even for Voltaire it was hard. "It's time you go to bed. And this time, stay there," Voltaire added. Kai nodded reluctantly and left.

So, it all started when Voltaire's father returned, did it? But, what started? Kai was finding it annoyingly difficult to ponder on the information Voltaire had given him. He knew Voltaire was leaving out some big piece of information that brought everything together, he just didn't know what that was.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, I really tried to capture Voltaire's innocence as a child in this one. I hope I did alright with that. I don't believe that anyone is born evil and so this is his story – of why he is the way he is. And of course, it'll play an important part in the plot ;) Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions. I assure you, I am reviewer-friendly. I appreciate all forms of feedback. :)

And to those who have already reviewed:

**Pointed Teeth**: Thank you for stopping by! I hope you've found the time since I last updated to read what has been posted so far. If not, well, I do promise that I won't abandon this story so I hope that inspires you somewhat to keep on reading.

**Light of the Blue Rose**: Heya again. You know, your reviews really do give me a good laugh sometimes, so I really hope you haven't died of the wait (has been so long TT). Forgive me?

**CrystallineWolf**: So to answer your question, the woman was Kai's genetic mother in a way… Anyway, I hope the rest of my story will be worth the long (6 month?) interval between the updates.

**Golden Lunar Eclipse**: Do I even have to say anything? We've probably said it at home already anyway… Well, I guess I could apologize for not letting you read this before posting – I _could_ – but I won't. ;)

Just one more author's note, I do have a habit of drawing scenes and I've posted two pics – Voltaire in Leningrad and Maria's death – in my account at deviantart. If you would like to see them, just follow the homepage link from my bio page to my deviantart page.

The next chapter will be titled **The Snowy City**. 'Till then!

_A child's hand in yours -- what tenderness and power it arouses. You are instantly the very touchstone of wisdom and strength. Marjorie Holmes_

.:Fey Phantom:.


	12. The Snowy City

_A/N:_ Hey all again! I've managed to finish another chapter, mostly due to procrastination, so here it is! Again, I'm still sorry that it takes me so long to get out chapters. I know I cut the time in half this time compared to last time, but I'm still working on getting back up to several chapters per month. Just bare with me. Exams are coming up and I'll be focusing on those soon, but hopefully after that, with any luck… Anyway, enjoy this chappie!

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Beyblade if you haven't figured it out yet…

-

**Craving Freedom**

-

Chapter 12: The Snowy City

_Tuesday December 28, 2004_

When Tyson woke the following morning, many thoughts flooded his brain. He remembered the bizarre events of the night but they seemed blurry in his mind's eye which made him wonder whether they'd happened at all or if it was just a dream caused by the rich food from the day before. As he tried to think on the subject, footsteps came up to him.

"C'mon Tyson, we were going to go down to breakfast," said Ray.

"Huh? Oh, right," Tyson replied quickly. Ray had been surrounded in electricity…

As Tyson got up and dressed, the cut on his stomach stung a little. Tyson pulled his beyblade from his pocket. Dragoon's bit was also cracked. 'Dragoon, you've been fighting your whole life, haven't you? Those people in cloaks from my dream, they were the Saint Shields; Ozuma's and the rest of them, those were their ancestors,' Tyson thought.

"Tyson…" Max reminded Tyson of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Yeah, coming. Heh," Tyson said as he quickly put his beyblade back into his pocket.

-

When the boys came to the dining room, Voltaire was already sitting there with Kai. Kai was saying something about memories when he spotted them and immediately fell silent. Tyson, Ray and Max each took their seat wondering who they were sitting with, whether it was their friend, Kai, or the dark spirit of Black Dranzer.

Kai busied himself with eating to escape a conversation so Voltaire took the opportunity to talk. "After the little ordeal last night, I decided to put your worries at ease," he said to the group. "I hope this is proof of my good intentions." He nodded to a man standing in a corner of the room. The man left and came back a short time later accompanied with another guard and two younger people. They seemed confused and scared and their clothing was dirty, but apart from that they were perfectly alright. At the sight of their friends, Kenny and Hilary shouted out and ran to them, throwing their arms around Tyson, Ray and Max and knocking some food to the ground.

"So you guys are alright?" Max asked sounding a bit concerned but mostly overjoyed that they were well.

"Actually, I'm a little hungry," Hilary commented, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, rocks don't make for very good meals" Kenny mentioned matter-of-factly. Everyone laughed but Kai and Voltaire.

"Sit down. There's plenty of food here," Voltaire stated. Then, at another nod of his head, another man came and set up two more places at the table. Once it was set, Kenny and Hilary gratefully took their seats and started eating. "Kenny and Hilary will be staying with you three. I'll have your room set up so that all five of you can stay together. I assume that would be the most popular choice for accommodations?"

All five of them nodded. 'Good,' thought Ray, 'we'll stick together from now on.'

"Very well, I'll leave everyone to get reacquainted. Last night was very long indeed," Voltaire said as he got up from the table. As he left, he nodded one more time and most of his guards left, leaving only the waiter and the children in the dining room.

The attention turned towards the silent one in the group. "Kai, is it – really you?" Ray asked. He noticed the uneasiness of the others, especially Kenny's and Hilary's. It seemed Voltaire's version of events was the most accurate, and that meant that Kai had betrayed their trust and injected them with sedatives.

"'Course it's me. I don't let Black Dranzer control my body unless there's reason to."

"And last night was reason enough?" Tyson exploded. "I suppose Black Dranzer asked nicely to put your friends through the ringer and you just gave him control of your body!"

Kai remained calm in spite of Tyson's anger. "He didn't say what he was going to do. I know he shouldn't have done it, and I shouldn't have let him, but I also trust him."

"Why?" Tyson yelled. "How could you trust someone enough to put Kenny's and Hilary's lives on the line?" he spat angrily.

"Black Dranzer's been a friend to me!" Now Kai was raising his voice. He didn't understand why he was getting upset, but Tyson's voice was beginning to annoy him.

"And we aren't!" Tyson continued.

"What good are friends who are halfway around the world?"

"What? Kai, we came here to save you!"

"I didn't ask you to!" Kai had lost all composure and he was shouting at the top of his voice. He got up from the table and walked out. Nobody spoke at the table for some time afterward.

-

Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary headed back to their room after breakfast and stayed there talking for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. Around half past one, a man appeared at the door with a cart of soup and sandwiches for lunch. They supposed Voltaire was still trying to please them and he wouldn't be doing a very good job if he let them go hungry. However, they did find a very curious note leaning against the vase of flowers at the centre of the table.

_In 3 days, you'll know everything._

The man who had brought the cart wouldn't tell them where it came from and at one point even denied its existence as Tyson flapped it in front of his face. When he left, Max commented that he'd never known a worse liar in all his life.

"I suppose Voltaire told him not to say anything," Hilary suggested.

"But he must have known that we'd know who sent it," explained Kenny.

"Guys, I think you're jumping the gun." Everyone looked up at Tyson. "I don't think Voltaire sent this note. Look at the writing. Look familiar?" Tyson asked Ray, to whom he passed the note.

"It's Kai's writing," Ray stated. There was no doubt about it. The cursive writing was identical to the training schedule Kai used to pin up and to his signature when they rented hotel rooms and signed up for tournaments. As the captain, it had always been his duty to do those types of things.

"So what does it mean? That Voltaire's plan will come together in three days?" Max asked.

"New Year's Eve: in three days is December 31st," said Kenny.

"Well, we know he wants to use our bit beasts for something and we know he needs us with them as well," Ray began to lay out the information they had.

"He wants to resurrect them," Tyson said with surprise. The thought had just occurred to him.

"What? How do you get to that conclusion?" Kenny asked, just as surprised.

"It's something Dragoon told me. Something about them rising again," Tyson explained.

"But that's silly," Hilary said flatly. "How can they be resurrected when they aren't dead? I mean, their spirits are still intact, right?"

"Resurrected to their own bodies – he wants to bring back the creatures that once walked this earth." Max was speaking to no one in particular but to Tyson, he seemed to be remembering an odd dream of his own from the night before.

"Well, if that's true, then he has Dragoon, Draciel and my Drigger. What about Dranzer? Is that why he got back Black Dranzer, because he couldn't get the original?" Ray continued his listing.

"And what about us? How are we supposed to help him resurrect them?" Tyson mentioned.

"And what does he plan on doing with them if he succeeds?" Kenny added glumly.

-

When the Bladebreakers finally decided to go downstairs for dinner, they found the table was set for them but neither Voltaire nor Kai joined them. They supposed that Voltaire had nothing to say to them for the moment and so he chose not to bother with the politeness of his company and for Kai they figured he probably was avoiding them after the happenings of the morning. The only question that provided was why he would tell them about the date of Voltaire's so-called 'ultimate plan'. What did he have to gain from it? He didn't seem to be their chum anymore.

As evening passed on into night, and the Bladebreakers fell asleep one by one, one mind stayed alert in the mansion. Kai lay awake, staring at his bed hangings, a debate going on within his mind.

"But why tell them about that? You finally get even a little information from Voltaire and you go and tell them about it. That's what will stop Voltaire from telling you anything else important," Black Dranzer argued.

"I've already told you. I've decided I'm not going to keep anything else from them. Besides, maybe they'll figure something out that I can't with the puzzle pieces Voltaire has been giving me. He told me three days, so I tell them. He tells me anything else and I'll tell them."

"I guess I just can't see where you're coming from on this. Then what about what he told you last night? He said that that was where everything started – "

"That," Kai spat, "is none of their business until it involves either the bit beasts or themselves. From what I heard last night, Voltaire only talked about his childhood. That has nothing to do with them! In fact, it had nothing to do with you, either. I shouldn't have even let you listen in."

"You don't need to get in a temper."

"Just leave me alone for now!"

"Fine, I will but you know you will have to let go of the past if you ever want to move on in peace." Black Dranzer returned to a dormant state.

'I know I will have to,' thought Kai. 'I just don't know if I can yet. I still miss him. I miss Dranzer.' Kai remembered a snowy day in a metropolis. 'I remember the day I met Dranzer. It was the happiest day of my life even though I was in such agony."

---

flashback

---

Snow fell on the cityscape. An eight-year-old Kai clambered, starving and freezing, into an alleyway off of a main road. It had almost been a week since he came on the boat to this foreign land. He spoke nothing of the language and had no one to go to. He wasn't even sure of what city he was in. All he knew was the name of the country – he had heard some of the sailors mention it on the boat: Japan.

The weather here was slightly warmer than Moscow's weather, but it was still cold. Usually Kai would be able to withstand this temperature, but he was poorly dressed and the lack of food and water was already deteriorating his strength. He tried to stay against the wall to steady himself and keep himself on his feet, but it was no use. His legs gave in to weakness and he fell forward onto his knees, then collapsed to the ground, face against the icy pavement.

He knew this was it. Everything he had done to get away from his grandfather. Everything he went through to find peace from daily torture. It was all in vain. He would die, here in this frozen alleyway, of starvation and cold.

A flash of a beautiful face crossed his mind. "Who are you?" Kai mumbled. "Are you my angel? Have you come to take me to a better world?" He tried to see her more clearly but she eluded his focus. "If this is it then take me now. I give up. I'm ready to die."

"Not yet." The words were spoken so gently, they seemed to be nothing more than the wind itself. Yet, there was no wind. The flakes of snow glided softly down onto the ground and formed a white bedspread for Kai's final resting place.

Then Kai felt it. A warmth emanating from his heart. The feeling spread throughout his body. It was like he was wrapped in a soft blanket, neatly tucked away so that the cold could touch him no longer. Kai opened his eyes and saw a red glow. He looked around. A creature had bound him within its body. Its long tail circled him and its wings were outstretched like an umbrella against the snow. But the snow seemed to melt before it even touched the creature's body. It was a large red and gold bird. Kai recognized it from mythology as a phoenix: the symbol of life and rebirth. The bird had soft blue eyes. It was looking at Kai with kindness. Kai outstretched his arm toward it and gently stroked the bird's beak. "Dranzer…"

---

end flashback

---

Kai turned over onto his side. He fought back tears and buried his sadness for Dranzer within himself, numbing the pain. "Dranzer, I miss you. Everything's just so screwed up now."

-------------------------------

Another chapter down. Now we get to see a little more of Kai's past before the big day (New Year's Eve). And for those of you who are curious, we're just past the halfway point now. Anyway, please review! It only takes a few moments and it's nice to hear other peoples' thoughts on my writing. I accept any and all comments and I really do take everything to heart when I'm writing.

The next chapter will be called **Missing**.

Until then!

_What does not destroy me makes me strong. - __Friedrich Nietzsche_

.:Fey Phantom:.


End file.
